


"Whatcha going to do?

by Nightlara



Series: Unittien Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Unittiens, other things, torture?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlara/pseuds/Nightlara
Summary: Patton Hearting keeps a huge secert and Ends up getting kidnapped. His friends/House mates notice almost instantly and Go on a journey to find him even though police tell them to stay out of it. Will patton be found? What happens During his imprisonment? What do the others learn?And why are Shadows constantly moving in a comforting way for a certain someone?
Series: Unittien Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828141
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

“Please, If y-you H-have t-to. R-rise H-him as y-your o-own. W-with l-little pat.” A woman, Black and purple says. I Wake up again. I’ve had that same dream the last few nights. Ever since I saw him unknowingly use his magic to do something. Oh wait I forgot!

Hi! My name is patton! Patton Hearting. Son of Winter Haze Hearting and Opal Hearting. Im a bit of a hybrid of a Guardian and A Pony. My mom And dad Used to take care a small Halve blood shadowling who I actually really know well. That havleblood used to be the Shadow Kingdoms great magic wielder’s, Nisha Cloud’s Son.

“ROMAN VAN-LORD! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK!” I hear Logan Yell out. I sigh a bit. We all Live in this huge house. We actually built the land and stayed in two apartments that Roman and Remus’s Parents Owned. We only had to pay for one apartment as long as we helped the staff and their Parents. That was until a year ago. We all moved Here. The house was built for each of us. A huge room that leads to a mini meeting area with three other bedroom doors and a sliding door to the hallway. We have two of these. One is shared between Me, Logan, and Roman. Virgil, Remus, and Janus shared the other. Thomas however slept in the room more down the hall that holds guest bedrooms.

“Oh I'm sorry Pocket Protractor! I wanna see what your reading!” I hear Roman yell to logan. I sigh and move my way to not be noticed by the two As I head into the hallway. I succeed and I walk down the hallway to the staired to go into the actual Living room and head into the kitchen. I started to make breakfast when Glover, Sanders, Both Van-Lords, Smores, and Cloud.

“Hey patton! What are you cooking this time?” Roman Asks.

“Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and sausage! Oh and Biscuits!” I say happily. I'm hoping that my worry is not showing. I know I shouldn't hide feelings and all that But I have an uneasy feeling and That dream didn’t help at all. 

“Yum! I’ll Help you.” Thomas says

“Ssssssame Here.” Janus says following Thomas into the Kitchen. We three are the only ones who actually can cook meals. I made Thomas Learn how to cook once I found out he couldn’t when we first started to live together. Thomas was actually 20 like me but he just turned 20 not too long ago. Virgil’s birthday was coming up. Janus’s Birthday was a few weeks after mine so he was also 20 years old. Roman and Remus were 23 and Logan was 24. I smiled softly as we brought everything to the kitchen table to eat. I smiled pushing away any uneasy feeling I had as we talked and ate breakfast. After breakfast We ended up walking around town. It was actually a town that had a unittien safe collage and it was actually beautiful and had amazing people. I had met princess Fluttershy’s friends before and me and Pinkie pie got along quite well. We both like to get to know each person who is new in our community and try to make as many friends as possible.

I looked across the street we were on sensing unittien magic that wasn't mine or…… ya. Anyways I spot this group of people who I don't recognize except for one person. He was out of the group against the wall smoking. I sighed softly before coming back to the conversation.

“OH I'M SORRY MR SMORES!” Roman yells out.

“Really Sir Sings a lot? You are going to be calling the smartest one here his last name?” Virgil asked.

“ I dont know what you are talking about Stormcloud.”

“Now, let's not call eachother names kiddos” I say, interrupting them a bit.

“Aw come on Pat.” I wanted to freeze a bit but I kept walking to avoid any worry. Nothing but that dream and the uneasiness is bothering me. 

“Me and Princey here are just teasing each other.” Virgil continues.

“Ya. And I just added Mr. Pocket Protractor over here into it.”

“ I’ll ask you to refrain from involving me into your silly name game.” Logan says as we continue.

“Remus, How far are we from this place you wanted to go?” Janus asks

“Don't worry. It's not far. Almost there. Just… Listen.” Remus responds. I was confused a bit before I heard music playing.

“Are we going to a Club?” I asked. Remus giggles and nods. Then looks at me.

“How did you know? We can't even hear it right now.” He asks. My heart stopped for a second. I forgot that as a Unittien I have way better hearing then the others.

“Well one I have very good hearing, remember? Also Context clues. You like going to bars and clubs and I remember hearing you talk about a club you wanted us to go to last night AND You are humming a bit.” I explain. It was true. I never Actually told them That I was a Unittien but I have told them things like I have really good hearing and smell. I’ve actually had one or two instances that I was kinda caught doing magic but I managed to make them believe that It was actually a dream they had or that they were dreaming.

“We are here.” Remus says after a minute. He had bought it. Logan had even backed me up with my statement.

We entered the building after having ID checked. We all go and have fun. I just have two drinks while I watch everyone else drink and party around. I smile and watch as I see Roman and Remus Pulling up Logan, Virgil, Thomas and Janus to the Karaoke stage and they start singing.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting someone as adorable as you to be here. Especially in a club like this during this time of day.” Someone said. I look over and See a male. He could easily take me down. Even if I did use my powers the moment He had me pinned so I couldn’t move my arms I would have a small chance of actually getting out of his grip.

“Anyways I can sense it. Wanna take a breather outside real quick so no one here and we can talk?” He asks me. Another unittien? Yes. I just now realised it. I nodded and turned to the bartender giving him some money for the drinks before following the guy. I made sure I stayed a bit away and snuck so no one noticed yet. I was also being careful around this guy. I think I have seen him before, But I don't remember where. We get outside through the back door. That uneasy feeling resurfaced but this time even Stronger. I then realised that we weren't alone at all.

“You tricked me” I say matter of factly.

“True but what else was I supposed to say with a hybrid unittien who obviously needed to be tricked.” He says before smirking. My eyes widen as someone grabs me from behind and starts to drag me over to a van. I yell out the best I could panicking a bit. The person behind me covered my mouth as the guy who tricked me had dropped something of his and making sure that if I dropped anything it wasn’t left behind. As I struggled and yelled while being pulled into the van 

_ HELP! _

Virgil’s p.o.v:

We were singing and I noticed the back door open a bit with a man walking out. I then see Patton Following not too far behind. He did look careful as he walked outside. I then got a bad feeling. We soon ended the song and the others started to go look for Patton.

“Now where is the small bean that is also dad?” Roman asks looking around.

“Actually I saw him go through the back entrance. Come on. I'm actually getting an uneasy feeling.” I say before leading them to the back entrance quickly. We make it outside and there isn’t any sign of Patton. But there was a phone outside. I look at it a bit and look back at the group.

“Where is Patton!?”

“Idk!”

“We sssssssshould have kept a closssssser eye on him!”

“This is his first time going to a place like this! I hope this doesn’t make him feel like these places aren't safe!” Thomas says

I look down at the phone and turn it one a bit. It was fully battery and it wasn’t exactly locked. I slide the thing and the first thing that pops up is a contacts list. I look through it and see a few things like people's names. Then I see one that stands out. UTHybreedKB. Weird. I look to see any texts and I see a conversation from today that started at the top of the screen.

[UTHybreedKB: Do you have a plan yet?]

[Me: Yes actually. I plan on following them a bit with my men and give them direction to wait. He is small so I'm sure that one of my men can sneak up on him and keep him from using his arms.]

[UTHybreedKB: That seems like a good idea but what if you can't get him alone?]

[Me: We might have to knock out any of the ones we cant just take with us. (Aka basically anyone else other then Me, Patton, and sort of Thomas?)]

[UTHybreedKB: Ok. just make sure you dont take that shadowling. Or hurt him. You and I both know the laws and the punishment if we break that new unittien law.]

“ Hey Logan. You’ve been researching Unittiens and their culture a bit. Right?” I ask, looking at logan a bit. He nods a bit

“Yes I have. I recently have learned about some unittien laws that we actually follow that isnt like our own Laws. Why?”

“Just…. What happens if you take or hurt a…… shadowling?” I ask.

Oh another word for shadows. They started using that about 12 years ago for young shadows. It actually means a halve blood or a young shadow. Anyways If you end up hurting a shadowling really bad or you kidnap them, You can be charged with Shadow endangerment. That had became a law when before the Last lead unittien queen, Queen Natura, went to war with crupted shadows. The reason she had made it was because A bunch of shadows that lived in the shadow kingdom had either been corrupted or had been killed during an attack on that kingdom. If you end up doing that AND know that they were a shadow. Doesnt matter if its havleblood or if its a full blooded unittien. You can and most Likely be KILLED. But why do you wanna know that?”

“I’ll explain in a minute. Would you know What UTHybreedKB Could possibly mean?” I asked again.

“ With what you just asked me a moment ago, It could mean ‘Unittien Hybreed Kidnapping Boss. Are you looking through that phone?” Logan asked me as I go back to looking at the phone. I nod and exit out of the messages and go into photos. Thats when I gasped a bit and drop the phone. Everyone saw what I saw and gasped a bit.

“We need to show the police.” Roman said. I just nodded in surprise. There was pictures and I mean Pictures of patton. A couple was from today and some were also drawn over them. There was one I noticed that only had me and Patton at the park the other day. I was crossed out in that one and it said dont touch. Remus Picked it up while Roman went to pay for all of usw. We then Headed for the Police station. Luckily it wasn't too far.

“ Excuse us. But we need to file a report.” Remus yells out once we enter. It was pretty empty today so ya.

“What kind of report?”

“The closest one to kidnapping.” Roman responded.

“Closest we have is a missing person case. I can put most likely a kidnapping on it. Name and anything that might help?” The person at the desk asks, sounding a bit more awake then when she asked what kind of report.

“Name of the person ‘missing’ is Patton Hearting. We found a phone in the area he was last seen in. It isnt his phone.” Thomas says as Remus Hands the person the phone. The exact Phone that Had all those Pictures of Patton. I should have followed him when I saw him go out that damn door. We finish getting the form filled. I had noticed How The person behind the desk had tensed up with patton’s name and Was obviously worried. They probably know Patton. I mean honestly, Who doesnt?

We then went back home for a bite. I had went to make sure that Patton didn’t just go home forgetting to tell us. We all also kept our phones on hand. Just in case. We had given them all our numbers so when patton was found. They would call.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new is found out.

Patton’s p.o.v: 

I sigh a bit as I try to feel with my legs I was wearing shorts so I could feel the hard concrete floor under my legs I was here for a few hours now. I had about an hour or two in the van while it drove so we were a ways way from home. They obviously knew I was a unittien since that first thing they did once that van started to drive was put a crystal on a collor and put that collor on me. Now just any crystal either. It was a crystal that makes me unable to use my magic. It was actually two crystals that seemed to have been fused together, A Pony Crystal and a guardian Crystal. One crystal cancels out one kinds magic. If you are a Fire Unittien and you come near a fire crystal. You can’t use your magic.

I soon hear someone come in from behind me. I was currently gagged and blindfolded one my knees as my hands were chained above my head.

“Look at you. Such a pretty little thing that cant get out of its bonds.” I hear someone say. Obviously he doesn't want to let me out. Thats when I felt something touch my legs that was cold that made me shiver and try to lean away the best I could.

“Tsk tsk tsk. I feel almost bad for you.” The person says now right behind me. I them hear him move around to be in front of me and he cups my face a bit. I try to move away but as soon as I do I feel something going up my inner thigh. I freeze a bit and whimper.

“Oh dont worry. Thats just my shadows. I can make them be like Physical. It wont do anything if You behave. Got it?” The man says. I nod at his question unable to talk. I knew what the shadow was going and I hate that thought. Behaving for this man would be the only choice until I could get out.

“If you have any questions for me. I would start asking now.” The male says as he takes off the gag.

“What do you want?” I ask in a smaller voice then I would have liked.

“Oh you’ll see.” He says I nod and go ask something else.

“W-whats your n-name?” I ask.

“Im not giving you my name but I’ll say this. You can call me Mast.” The man, Mast says.

“Where Am I?” I ask.

“Someplace. Are you done?”

“When can I leave?” 

“You cant. Now are you done?”

“What dont like me talking?” I asked. Quiet follows the question which makes my heart start to beat fast. I soon Yelp in pain and feel another sting on my legs and Back. He slapped me and made his shadows do something else. I felt tears welling up in my eyes a bit. I hear him leave and he laughs a bit.

“My dear. Im going to make sure you break. We’ll see how long that ‘Brave’ act holds….. Have fun.” He says before closing the door and locking it. I was extremely confused at that until I feel the blindfold come off and coldness surround my ankles and my chest. I then scream As im forcefully pulled all of a sudden. It hurt because my hands were still bound above me and the way It pulled me had almost pulled me, having my arms ripped out of my sockets. I breath heavily wimpering a bit too. I then tried to get away from that shadows holding me. That scared me. Usually spiders did that trick but That sudden painful movement scared me more. “S-stop p-please. I-i wanna s-see my friends!” I yell out. I open my mouth to speak again when some of the shadows basically went and acted the a gag going into my mouth. I shook my head having my eyes closed. Almost gagging as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt two shadow on my inner thighs wrapping around mid thigh now. They wern’t moving so I was least scared of those onces. I soon feel that same Coldness on my arms before I feel stings and a warm liquid now running dowm my arms. Now a lot but it was still there.

‘NONONONONONONO! Please! Someone! Anyone.. Please. Help.’

Roman’s p.o.v:

I sat on the couch with virgil. While the other were still looking. We were in pairs and I was paired with Virgil. We looked around for a few hours after lunch and went back to the house because Virgil was getting more and more worried for Patton. I’ll be honest. I was starting to worry as well. Even though patton was like the second oldest 20 year old here, He was actually a bit smaller then virgil who was almost 19. And last time I checked that boy actually is like a child on the inside with a bit of fatherness. I hope that he doesnt get hurt. Even though he doesnt show it. He is really sensitive. The was one time he was cooking home alone and had injured himself. He never told us how but I had accidently touched one of the injuries without realising it the next day when everyone else went to either go on a walk, sleep, or go to their jobs. Patton had yelped softly and held the injury with tears in his eyes. 

I remember something he mumbled when He thought I wasn't listening.

‘Why am I so sensitive to pain. Im… Im not suppose to be. I-I shouldnt. I-I cant be.’

“Roman… Do you think we can find him?”

“I know so. We need to. You know How patton can get. We might also need to be there for him once we do.”  
“Ok…. do you think that maybe he had ran away?” Virgil asks being a bit hesitant.

“No not at all. He didnt show any signs and we never gave him an actual reason to run away.” I respond noticing how a bit of shadow moves towards virgil a bit. I think he noticed too and shrieked a bit. 

“WHAT THE HELL!?” He yells out Jumping off the couch just as Janus, Remus, Thomas, And Logan come through the door.

“What are you yelling about?” Remus asked coming over. I was actually leaning away from the moving shadows.

“I-I what? I dont- Im confused!” I say still looking at the shadows that was now slowly moving away.

“What are you-?” Thomas Begins a bit before vigil shrieks again

“FUCKING SHADOWS MOVING TOWARDS ME!” Virgil yells out running to the stairs obviously scared of this new thing happening.

“Wow.”

“HOLY SHIT! THATS COOL!”

“Ssssssso They Arent Attracted to you?” Janus asks. I should mentioned that Janus is a human with some unittien blood from when he had to have a blood transfer. Everyone in town knows what had happened and Why he has snake scales Spots and why he hisses and sometimes ends up telling the opposite of what he means. He usually emphasises it so we know when it happens.

“Virgil. Try to let them come to you. Roman. I want you to be near virgil. I want to see something.” Logan says. We both nod and virgil comes off the stairs and stops havle way between the couch and the stairs where I head to be right next to him as the shadows goes towards him. The shadows Somewhat wrap around him and after a second he smiles softly after the surprised face.

“They… They are comforting. They feel like they wont hurt me…” Virgil says.

“Just what I thought. Thomas and I had noticed one of the pictures on the phone It was one of you and patton at the part from the other day.” Logan starts.

“I was crossed out and there was some writing that said ‘Dont touch’” Virgil finished.

“ And with the questions you asked earlier…. Im betting they were talking about you in tests. Im I wrong?” Logan asked. I connected the dots.

“You’re a Unittien Virgil?” I asked.

“What No!... At least not that I know of…” Virgil says I Didnt know if I believed it.

“There is A High chance that You are a Shadow Halveblood and You didnt even know it…. Didn’t you say that You mother was never in your life and whenever you asked about it neither the people caring after you nor your father ever actually told you?” Logan asked. Virgil nods a bit

“What would that mean though?”

“It means that Most likely your mother was killed. Although we dont know her last name so we cant really be sure… We can look for answers tomorrow. We meet a couple of people who said that we should really head to this one place that might help us a bit.” Logan says. We all nod and Janus and Thomas goes to cook some dinner as it was getting late. Virgil’s shadows had tighten a little around him as he remembered what had happened today. Please be ok Pat.

???’s P.o.v:

“So it is him… what do we do? We cant help them both.” My partner in this spy mission says softly. We were on a roof across from the House. Patton’s House…. Nisha’s Son’s House.

“Yes we can. We will. You and Your boyfriend will Help the shadowling control his new found power while we look and all that. He did let out a secret Magic blast for G which she got. After that his magic arua was stopped. So That might not help us a lot. We ARE getting him back though.” I say. She nods a bit before we leave to head back and report. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they will have to know…. Sorry Hearting.


	3. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns about the past and starts training
> 
> There was also an attempt that fail

Virgil’s p.o.v: 

I awoken in Patton's bed? Odd? That's when I remembered the dream I had. It was in a third Point of view. It felt weird but familiar. I was in a field Just outside of a village with a castle in view. I say some people running out of the forest. One was a knight or a guard that was holding a small girl that wore Pink and black like her hair that was black with Pink ends. She was wearing a beautiful princess like dress too. However she was sobbing.

“Bella! MOM! DAD! WE-Were A-are t-they?” She kept repeating under her breath. The other people most wore dark grey and some wore Actual colors. All different and all that. Their hair I had also noticed was Either black like mine or a dark brown. There was a couple who didn't have the colors on their ends of their hair or anything and everyone looked like they had been running for a bit.

“Sir Alis! W-what Happened?” I hear a female ask. I look and see a couple more people. Three Grown Females and Three grown Males. One of the females was obviously pregnant With two younger girls one that had light blue hair that was wearing yellow and the other had yellow hair that wore Dark blue and some purple. The male with her wore blue as well but also wore fire colors that kinda matched his hair that actually looked like fire. Then there was another Female that also had fire like hair but wore green instead. That male with her wore watermelon colored armour and had brown hair. The last couple looked very familiar until I noticed that it was the couple that took care of me before they had found my father. I had forgotten their names and their son’s name but I remembered what they looked like. The Female had blue hair that had a rainbow front. She usually wore Crystals and Bracelets with white clothing. The male wore blue and his hair was blonde.

“We were attacked. Princess Elisabeth is the only one of the royal family that made it out lady Opal.” The guard had said setting down the child.

“What about Nisha and her child?” The lady, Opal I guess, asked as a small child that had blonde hair with blue ends appeared. He wore a cat onesie.

“I…. I don't know.”

“Wait, who's that?” the fire haired female asked. Everyone turned to look at the forest where a woman had came out of the forest holding a child. She had her bangs over one eyes and her hair was dark Brown at the top then it turned Black before it turned purple. It seemed like the shadows from the Forest were trying to help her. She looked really injured.

“NISHA! OMG ARE YOU OK!?” Opal yells out running towards I'm guessing Nisha. The small child and her husband followed her. Nisha Shook her head a bit 

“PLease Opal. I want you to take my son. Keep him safe. Look for his father. Just P-Please, even if…. Please, If y-you H-have t-to. R-rise H-him as Y-your o-own. W-with L-little Pat. I just want my little shadowling safe. Maybe… Maybe Your Little Patton and My little Virgil Can be the best o-of friends t-that look o-out for e-each other. A havleblood and a Hybrid.” The lady says before coughing after handing the baby she had to opal.

“Nisha. Please. If we do… What do we tell him? W-we. W-we cant… NISHA CLOUD! WE WILL HEAL YOU! We can. Y-you can raise you l-little boy t-to be a y-you version of h-himself.” Opal says tears running down her face.

“No. Opal Hearting and Winter haze Hearting. You can help raise little Patton Hearting AND Virgil Cloud. I know you can.” The lady says before coughing more and smiling before dying.

“Virgil! Why were you In Patton’s room?” I hear Roman ask. I look at him with surprise and with tears in my eyes. All I can think about was that that little boy WAS Patton and He watched MY MOTHER DIE. Did Patton even know I was a shadow? If he did, Did he only hide it to keep me safe? Was he safe? Logan had said the Hybrids are one of the rarest kind of Unittien. More than anything, A child from two different unittiens takes one form and sometimes has a bit of magic from each race. There was only 1 in every 500 Unittiens that was born from two different Unittiens that are Hybrids.

“Virgil?”

“I had a dream… Or a vision? I- I am A Shadowling…. A-and Patton… H-hes a Hybrid…” I say shocked.

“WHAT!?” I hear Logan yell out.

“OK EVERYONE! I'LL BUY BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE! GET THE HELL UP AND GET DRESSED! WE NEED TO GO NOW!” Logan shouts into the hallway. Me and roman look at each other and we get up to get ready to head out the door. About an hour later of running out the door and driving to a place in Logan's van we arrived at a place. It looked like a warehouse? I don't know.

“ Here we are!” Logan says parking the car. We quickly get out of the car and head to the building after logan. There was three girls in front of the door That turns their attention towards us.

“Are you Patton’s friends?” One girl asks.

“Indeed we are. We were told we could get help here?” Logan says

“Yes. Indeed you can. For not only looking for Patton but to also help Cloud there Control his new found powers.” A girl that looks like the little girl with Yellow hair from my vision?

“How did you?”

“My name Is Nightlara Singer.”

“You mean Queen Natura’s Oldest? As In Princess Nightlara?”

“Yes… unfortunately. This Is Gaurdia. Patton is actually Her Cousin like 3 times removed?” Nightlara says looking at the girl that had Cyan Hair who nods a bit.

“Same Great Great GrandMother.” She says smiling.

“And the girl right there is Elisabeth Shadow.” Nightlara says pointing to an older version of that girl that was sobbing.

“I-I Had A dream last night. I think? But I remember Seeing Both of you!” I say suddenly Looking at both Nightlara and Elisabeth.

“Virgil- Virgil cloud… Right?” Elisabeth asked, a bit hesitant.

I nod a bit

“I remember that day sadly. Patton and his parents stayed in the town Until a month after…. After The Big Battle. They then moved here. You were in their care for about two years and a havle making you 3 years old at the time you went to your dad. Your dad did let you have sleep overs and stay for a week if you wanted to Until you were 6 and then You guys moved.” Nightlara says.

“So You know Virgil and Patton?” remus asked.

“We only knew Virgil until he was about 3 and then we got really busy. We only reconnected with Patton when we went with Gaurdia and her parents to talk with the next…. Rulers of the multi hidden kingdom here.” Elisabeth says before looking like she gave away info she shouldn’t have.

“Interesting. Well we can start right away if thats ok with you.” Logan says.

“Ok we plan on leaving Virgil with Elisabeth, Malachi, Levin and Hosuh. Elisabeth will be helping him to teach the basic same with malachi. Malachi is a shadowling like him so ya. Levin and Hosuh will also be there to help him know he isn't alone in being a halve blood with Malichi. The rest of us will look for patton. Hopefully the damn pirate-like ship doesn’t belong to whoever has patton.” Nightlara says.

“PIRATE SHIP?!” We all ask. I however hold onto the crystal that is on a necklace that patton gave to me about a year ago saying that if anything happened to him to wear it. I also kept it on my person just in case something happened to me. Then I realised something.

“C-Can This help A bit in the search for patton?” I asked, showing the crystal not taking it off.

“Actually. It could give a ten mile radius of where he is if he gave it to you.” Gaurdia says.

“However We will need it to stay on you. It’ll tell us if Anything like a force transformation happens.” Nightlara says

“What happens if That happens to Patton?” Roman asks.

“If it does happen, Virgil will also transform into the same thing Patton turns into.” Elisabeth says.

“WHAT IF HE IS TURNED INTO A CAT?!”

“Weird thing about that. If that happens his allergies don't act up at all. It's weird.” Nightlara says. After a bit of talking to the three we split up to do what we need to. I Went with Elisabeth inside With a walkie talkie that we got and the others split up to find patton.

Stranger’s P.O.V:

The hybrid hadn’t slept all night because of my shadows. I made sure He hadn’t eaten yet and it was almost noon now. I could tell he was starving now. I walk into the room and Patton tiredly looks at me a bit. His glasses were still on surprisingly. I laugh a bit before Unchaining his arms from the chain and I put the gag back in his mouth. 

“Now I'm going to give you a choice. Either You can Transform into a small animal that can fit in a cage or stay in the passenger side of the van or I Could Sneak you into my boat.” I say Either way I would have him on the boat In about 3 hours from now. I see the tired hybrid boy start thinking. Before he looks at me.

“Is that a look telling me you rather go the hard way?” I ask him. He Nods and I scoff a bit.

“Ok then fine. But I’ll tell you this. It's easier for you If you just choose the easy way.” I say And I Pick him up. I then head out of the hidden hide out in the forest and I head to my van. I had Already put a bunch of boxes in it and I had one box that would stay box shaped even if someone was in it and Trying to kick it open. Mostly it was a metal create that was soundproof but he could still breath in it. It was also covered in cardboard to make it look like a normal Cardboard box.

The smaller male that I held struggled in my grasp and I dropped him in the back before quickly Getting in to put him in that certain box.

“Stop fucking struggling!” I growled at Patton before putting him in the box. He had enough room to move around a bit so it wasn’t like he was squished. I then climbed into the front seat with the box that held Patton right behind me and I started driving. Finally, I have Patton Hearting! The son Of Opal and Winter Haze Hearting, the new King and Queen of the multi World kingdom. This Kingdom Had werewolves, Vampires, The dead, Mermaids, And winged People. This was a mini Kingdom the was a part of the unittien kingdom. Only it had Three places that were all connected in Portals in each Area. There was a portal From the sky location in the Small air pocket cave that was nearby the underwater location. Then There was a portal to the land location that was in the fountain. In both fountains of the underwater and the land location. Then the land location had a portal to the Sky location At the top of a cliff. It was surrounded so we knew where it was. In the sky Location both portals were also surrounded and they also had each portal labeled.

I soon arrived at the docks where my ship was and the police opened all the unsealed boxes and a couple that could hold a person. The one I had patton in though wouldn’t count as one of these boxes and it was ‘sealed’. I guess Patton's kidnapping has gotten all the police force to be on my butt. Or Onto the guy who took patton. His butt at least.

I soon have my men start loading the boat after unloading the boxes. I had them take Patton on first. After they unloaded and I watched them take patton up I went to go park the van. I then walked back as they loaded the last box onto the ship. We soon departed. I soon see a blue van pull up to the docks and a couple of people get out. Two of the people was princess Nightlara and Princess Gaurdia. Then I noticed that the rest was Patton’s little friends/House mates.

“Sir. What do we do if they decide to try and stop us?” One of my men who also saw them asked.

“If we are stopped. Hide him in the secret space in my Quarters.” I say. I saw Gaurdia look this way a bit and I smirked a bit. 

“Get this ship to go faster now. We need to get away before they relise.” I say while looking right at gaurdia. I was Giving her that ‘I challenge you’ face. As soon as we started moving faster, she realised it. She then turned to the others alarmed. Everyone was soon looking at us and I soon walked below deck below. I had Given the boat driver Directions to the secret cove that the underwater location is near. I had already taken over two of the locations. The Sky location was sealed away quickly once the other two were taken over. I had the king and queen sealed away someplace to so ya. I went to where we were keeping Patton on the ship. I opened the door to the room and looked at him. He was gagged and obviously tired And hungry. His hands were also tied behind his back.

“They were so Close you know?” I said simply kneeling in front of him. He looked at me a bit. Obviously Tired and weak from not having food yet. I smirk and stand up a bit hearing some of the crew yell a bit then I hear a screech. Great one of the two unittien princesses were here. I quickly grab Patton Ignoring his small muffled screams of protest that didn't last very long. I took the opportunity to look out one of the windows seeing a red bird that had a crystal. I then noticed that I could barely see the land we went off of and saw the other with Nightlara talking to the police and Gaurdia making more unittien crystals. I knew each of Patton’s friends and I knew That the Shadowling, Virgil, didn’t come with the others and I noticed Roman wasn't with the group no more. His twin kept looking this way a bit. I soon pull Patton up to near the deck. It was more like in the cabin or something. I wasn't used to These names so ya. I saw through the windows that Roman now playing Knight in shining Armour for Patton and Fighting my men. I laugh a bit and Make Patton look. I see his eyes widen at the fact that his friend was here and out numbered.

“Do you wanna go see him?” I asked. I was already planning on holding Patton close with my knife near his throat to make that ‘prince’ Back off and stop this little futal rescue no matter what Patton said. I see Patton shaking his head a bit.I smirk a bit and hold him tightly.

“Now you see, I'm actually giving you much of a choice here.” I say in a low growl. I then take out my knife.

“We are going out there. Got it?” I asked, seeing tears in Patton's eyes as fear fills him. He nods a bit at my question. We Soon walk outside and I hold him tightly in front of me. With my arm over his chest a bit keeping the knife close to his neck.

“ Well Hi there!” I yell out a bit and Give My men to stop be be prepared. Roman Turns towards us and freezes a bit seeing patton.

“PATTON! LET HIM GO!” Roman says Holding his sword out mad now at Patton's state even if it was only about 28 Hours ago that I took him.

“Oh? And Why should I?” I asked. Holding the knife closer. I hear Patton whimper in fear a bit.

“Just- Let him go. We can give you anything you want. Just please. Let him go.” Roman says mostly making eye contact with Patton obviously getting worried for him.

“How about… No. Now get off my damn ship.” I say in a growl Pushing the knife to Patton’s skin a bit now. Patton closes his eyes trying to get away from the knife. 

“Not without patton!” He yells. I make eye contact with two of my men saying to grab Roman and push him overboard. I also dropped patton and went over to roman. The two men quickly grabs Roman and He growls a bit. I quickly grab his red crystal and take it off of him.

“HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! GIVE PATTON BACK TOO!” Roman yells out trying to get out of the two male’s grip. They start leading him over to the area where there would be the plank. I walk back over to patton and ungag him and make him watch as my men start making roman walk the plank.

“R-ROMAN!” Patton yells out trying to get away from me and get to Roman. 

“PATTON! Don't worry! We will save you!” Roman Yelled out before he was pushed into the water. I let Patton go which makes him trip and fall a bit as I walk over to the edge seeing the prince surface and I throw the crystal Towards one of the rocks and it would take him a bit to swim towards it and grab it. I look back to the boat driver and he goes back to his magic which makes the boat go fast. I then look back towards the rest who I think saw mostly everything cause Mostly halve of them were looking at roman and the other half was looking over here. I then turn back and tell my men to have a bit of fun.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is worried for his twin and they find out why with One of virgil's new learnt spells

Remus’s P.O.V:

Roman was quiet when we finally got him out of the water. We had since then Gone back to Virgil to pick him up while dropping off a Gaurdia who was now mad at those people on the boat that was basically magiced away. Aka it was pushed by magic to speed out to a place. Roman had also gotten his Unittien crystal. We each got one from Gaurdia. Janus was having a bit of trouble since he had some Unittien blood in him.

“Ro. Come on. What happened?” I asked. He hasn’t said a single word at all since. But this time he sighed. By this time it was dinner time and Dee was dishing everyone up With Thomas's help. They soon came out with everyone's food. Dee had a way to have six arms so he had four bowls and Thomas had two. We each take a bowl.

“Roman. Please. You’ve been quiet since before you guys picked me up. What's wrong?” Virgil asked. His shadows still stayed around him a bit.

“ I tried. And I failed.” Roman said. We were confused

“What do you-?”

“He was scared.” Roman said loud enough for us to hear. It clicked for him.

“THEY HAD PATTON!?” I asked. Roman nodded a bit still looking downwards.

“Roman. Don't think of it as a complete fail. Remember that thing I had you put on the top beam of a sail on the ship?” Logan asked. Roman nodded looking up a bit.

“Well I had made a tracking device that I could track from anywhere in the world.” Logan says. Roman was surprised and smiled softly a bit. 

“ You said he was scared?” Thomas asked. Roman nodded again. The small smile dropping

“Can… Can I test something? I was taught That unittiens could show either Memories or visions from them or a person willing to let them show it to people in one room. Said person that the vision or memory could be willing to show it and wouldn't have to see or hear anything from it. It would also be from a third p.o.v.” Virgil says. I wanted to know what happened.

“I-I don't know. Patton… He was in danger…. Any wrong move from me and…. Ya. I-It was H-hard to even look at…” Roman says.

“Well to be honest. Virgil really wants to try it out and I'm kinda curious about the scene you went though. I want to know what you saw.” I said matter of factly. Roman stays silent for a moment.

“Does… Everyone else want to?” He asked looking at everyone.

“Roman. We are in this together. We are Rescuing Patton together. The thought of not knowing how patton is doing when at least one of us saw him.” The rest nodded a bit.

“Ok then. You can go ahead. But I warned you all.” Roman said. Before he nodded towards Virgil And Virgil focused and Shadows Surrounded us. Soon we were on a huge pirate like ship. The first thing I noticed was how roman was defending himself on the ship.

“Question. I Know It replays the memories in Third person but. If we were to stay here for a bit after Roman is out of sight and has no sight up here. Whatever happened up here still shows… right?” Logan asked. Virgil Nodded a bit. I was still looking around before seeing A window. I could see someone looking out. They then seemed to laugh a bit and pulled up someone from the floor. It was patton. Roman Wasn’t lying When He said It was hard to look at. Even through the window I could see the panic and fear in his eyes. He even looked tired too. His hands seemed to have been tied behind his back and he was gagged.

“Wow. Those are a lot of people… Were Pat?” Virgil asked. I didn't Pay any mind to them As I watched Through the window a bit. The person asked Patton something and Pat soon shook his head no a bit. I see the man that had Patton tighten his grip on Patton and I could tell him growled something as he took something out. They then ask Patton again and Patton, With tears in his eyes nods a bit. They then walk towards the door.

“They were over there.” Roman said. I'm assuming he pointed to the door. Mainly because I saw Dee Turn Towards where I was looking. The door Soon opened and Out stepped the man and Patton. I hear gasps from everyone.

“Patton.”

“Oh God.”

“He looks exhausted.”

_ “Well! Hi There!” _ The man says holding Patton close. I then saw He had a knife that he had close to Patton's throat.

_ “PATTON! LET HIM GO!”  _ I hear Roman from earlier yell out. We all just kinda sood in the middle and off to the side now. Just watching in shock. I Mean How Patton looked after being taken for 28 hours is bad. I can only imagine how he would look After three days.

_ “OH? And why should I?”  _ The man asked. He held the knife closer to Patton. A small sound could be heard from patton. Which was a small whimper. A WHIMPER FROM PATTON! 

_ “Just- Let him go. We can- We can Give you anything you want. Just Please. Let him go.”  _ Roman tried begging. He was even making eye contact with Patton to give Pat some form of comfort in his scared state. Worry Had also shown in his voice that time

_ “How about… No. Now Get off my damn ship.”  _ The person said. Patton had flinched a bit at the growl and tried leaning away from the knife that was now touching his skine. Patton closed his eyes as well.

_ “NOT Without Patton!”  _ Roman Yell out. I could tell he was trying his best to keep hsi rage in. Patton was in a situation where, as roman said before we did this, Patton was in danger. The person made eye contact with someone really quickly before smirking. I soon saw Two males about the same body build as roman come up behind roman to grab him. The male that held Patton took the knife away and dropped Patton who was too weak to stand on his own. The male then walks over to roman that was now caught by two other men and takes off his crystal. 

_ “HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! GIVE PATTON BACK TOO!”  _ Roman yelled out. Soon the two men lead Roman to the plank. I look back over to see the male go back over to Patton who obviously had some fight still in him as he panicked and struggled to get out of his bounds now. The male ungags Patton and picks him up and makes him watch Roman.

_ “R-ROMAN!”  _ He yelled out. He sounded weak and panicked. He was also trying to get away from the male and Get to Roman in desperation.

_ “PATTON! Don’t worry! We WILL save you!”  _ Roman had said to Patton before being pushed into the water. I Remembered that we saw him being pushed and yell something and looked worried. That male dropped Patton again which Patton had tripped and fell. The Male walks to the edge and throw the crystal. He then looked at where we were on land.

“He looked at us. Thomas, Remus, And Logan were looking at Roman.” Janus said. We watched as the male turned back and looked at Patton on the ground and smirked. That's when it stopped. I had just barely enough time to see Patton’s face show the fear. That was going to haunt me.

“We- we NEED to save him. Now!” Virgil says Obviously worried for Patton.

“Assssss much assssss I  _ Wouldnt _ Agree with you. We  _ Dont _ need sssssleep. We’ll continue oncccccccce we wake up tomorrow. Plussssss The sssssship might sssssstill be moving right now. We would want to know where it is ssssssstopping firssssst.” Janus says. He was obviously somewhat stressed a bit by the situation. 

“Ok. we will need to be at our full strength when we save him. Lets finish our dinner and head to bed. We will continue first thing in the morning.” Logan says. Everyone nodded and we did just that. Hopefully we can save the little cookie by tomorrow. Day after at most tho.

???’s p.o.v: 

I will make that corruption pay. 

The little one. He is staying strong. At least as strong as he could be. He was fed tho. For the first time in over 36 hours. He needs sleep though. I don't want to take the other one here unless He was asleep. Hopefully Tomorrow he will sleep. He has to sleep tomorrow. I will keep an eye on the shadowling while im here. In a dream that I’ll be in for as long as I want. We dont have much else to do. My husband has been a look out and still tries to find a way out though. Be strong you two. You will need to be.


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the ship and head for a rescue mission that helps in an escape.

Logan’s p.o.v:

As soon as I woke up the next day I went straight to tracking down the device. Patton need us to find him as soon as possible. I get the devices location pulled up and I see that it was in one spot in a cove that was about a day’s drive away. We actually went to that exact cove about a week or two ago. We never saw anything that could be special. But I did know that the cove was pretty hidden. Patton was the one who knew about it.

“Oh hey that Crystal Cove!” A female says behind me

“Gah! Oh its you lady Gaurdia.” I say then I realised that everyone else was awake. And doing stuff.

“What about Crystal Cove?” Elisabeth asked now gaining everyone’s attention over here.

“There is a dot on the screen and its looks like its at Crystal cove.” Gaurdia says

“Its the device I had roman put on that ship. Im wondering why they are at the cove though.” I say.

“The crystal cove is close to the water location.” nightlara says. I see the three girls look at each other.

“You dont think…”

“Its really happening at the same time.”

“BUT WHY HURT HIM!? I mean like really! The new Throned King and Queen’s SON!” Gaurdia says. Before freezing and covering her mouth.

“Wait what?” I hear virgil ask.

“Patton’s parents had recently inherited the three location’s thone. Meaning they are now King and Queen. Patton Doesn’t know this tho. Recently. The water and land locations was taken over and we helped seal the Sky location. Opal and Winter Haze however are…. Taken prisoner while both location’s guards and citizens are under a type of mind spell.” Nightlara say. I was taking everything in and thinking. Is that why they wanted patton? Did they attack these locations.

“Come on. Maybe we can catch them before they leave to the ocean. Even then we can still turn into merpeople.” Elisabeth says. We all nod and quickly grab the stuff we needed. I then thought of something.

“Crystal cove is over a 12 hour drive. We can’t exactly go over the speed limit.” I say.

“Oh dont worry about that. We got that covered.” Gaurdia says. The other two girls nod in response.

Patton’s p.o.v: 

-Ealier-

I looked at the floor. I was so tired. I was also hungry again. I was fed last night and recently had some water before they decided to tie me to the sail post thing for the rest of the journey. They had pinned me against the post making me stand on my toes a bit. They then tied my Anckles together and tied them to the bottom part while a couple others were tying my hands above my head. Once they were done with that they went back to their duties while Mast came up to me a bit. He forced me to look up at him a bit.

“You know a fun thing we could do? Your tail scales can regrow, right?” He asked. I froze. Fear filling my body yet again. This person could do anything to me now and I couldn’t do much about it. And what he was Hinting at was to turn me into a mermaid and take some of my scales.

“Or something else. But you can make the choice. For now. Why dont you just hang out here while we come closer to our location.” He said before letting my head go again and walking away. I have been looking at the floor since then. I even closed my eyes for a bit before noticing how the ship soon stopped. I looked up after a minute hearing footsteps coming towards me. My arms hurt a lot now. So do my legs but more so my arm.

“ Have you made your choice yet or do I have to choose?” Mast Asked. I just glared at him a bit.

“Ok then.” Mast said and nodded to behind me a bit. He was smirking now before untying my ankles. I soon see someone bring over a bucket and another bring over something. They gave the item to Mast and my eyes widen. It was a scale cutter. Those things hurt it like hell if used on a living thing that has scales. Next thing I know is I have water thrown onto me. Not just any water. This world’s sea water. A water Unittien’s magic can tell which water is just water with salt or water from the sea in each world. If a water unittien gets wet by sea water. They turn into a merperson. My dad is a water pony unittien so and I am a hybrid….. My legs turns into the light blue tail with dark blue like wave patterns and White hearts. I also had A crystal like pattern that actually had shiny scales. Like silver like scales. Mast look at my newly formed tail before kneeling down and touching it.

“Gag him.” I hear him say next thing I know I have a gag stuffed into my mouth. I started to panic a bit. Mast then started to take some of my scales making me scream in pain. It hurt so bad. It hurt and I wanted to be away from this. Everything hurt. Now just my tail now that was actually being pinned down by Mast’s ‘Men’ as he still took them. After a bit they untied me completely. I could just make an escape. I want to. But Not now. I plan to let the pain subside as Mast does what he was going to do with the scales he took. I noticed that my tail was bleeding a bit but it wasn’t too bad. He did take quite a bit of scales but it wouldn’t be too noticeable right now. I laid there on the ground where they left me. Pretending to be too damn weak to even move.

Yes I was weak but I could still get away. I could possibly get back or get to the secret cove near home. Those of us know the cove and call it Cret Cove. Cret Cove is a safe haven for unittiens and trusted friends of unittiens. These trusted friends are friends of unittiens that get unittien crystals from either a royal family or a powerful guardian that could tell if you would gain ill intent towards a unittien. I soon noticed no one was paying attention to me and I quickly started to make a run for it. It was my chance and even if I was in pain, It was better to do it now then not get another chance. As soon as I got to the edge, Mast came out and yelled seeing me escape. I then saw a bit of a light that ment someone was tping into the cove. I quickly jump off before they grabbed me and I hit the water. I end up with so much pain it takes me a second to realise that I still need to get somewhere safe. So I started to swim. I felt the gem that was canceling out my powers still around my neck which ment that All I could do was swim as fast as I could. Which wasnt very fast since I was injured, Tired, and hungry.

“Patton!” Wait… Virgil? I looked behind me to see virgil swimming to catch up. I didnt sense Mast around nor did I see him. I stayed still for a second just staring making sure the arua matched. It did. I smiled and swam closer to virgil. 

“Patton. Are you alright? How did you? Who went after you in the water?” Virgil asked obviously worried.

“Im ok… i think. I took the opportunity when I had it.” I said then that last one struck me.

“What do you mean who went after me?” I asked softly. I know my voice had shown the fear I felt having that question settle in. Virgil looked at me a bit before Looking around a bit and pulling me to someplace with a serious expression now. We continued to swim as fast as I could go. I kinda clinged onto Virgil a bit seeing that we where in a dark area. Vigil held onto me and guided me into a cave. We kept swimming more into the cave before We go into a lit up area. 

“Nightlara, Gaurdia and Elisabeth had tped us all to Crystal cove. We heard shouting on that ship and we got onto the docked boat just before the person who had a knife to your neck yesterday, And yes we know about that, Looked back and smirked before jumping back in. Me, Gaurdia, Elisabeth, and Remus went after him. I saw you swimming in the distance but I wasn’t sure. I didnt see that dude yet.” Virgil explained.

“He told me to call him Mast. I have no Idea what he wants with me tho.” I say softly having tears in my eyes a bit in fear. Virgil pulls me in a gentle hug. I hug back clinging onto him again. He was actual safe contact. He was also warm and safe. I closed my eyes for a second before hearing laughter. Virgil pulled away and quickly pulled me behind him. My eyes were now wide open again. That was Mast’s laughter.

“Silly little one’s! The shadows do talk ya know? Especially MY shadows.” Mast had said finally appearing infront of us.

“Stay away from us!” Virgil growled. I noticed how some of the shadows moved and kinda wrapped around me and virgil. But unlike Mast’s Shadows, These were comforting and safe. They were most likely Virgil’s shadows then. 

“Why should I?” Mast asked coming closer. I noticed that Virg’s Shadows were staying hidden from Mast but was acting like they were going to hide us.

“You know of the newest law, Right?”

“Well, one, Im a shadow too. A corrupted one at that. And two, They can’t kill me if they can’t catch me.” Mast said. I froze in fear. Was he really going to hurt Virgil to get to me? What was he planning. Before anything else happened Me and Virgil were tped away quickly. To a new place. I had closed my eyes and stayed close to virgil.

“Hey, Pat, open you’re eyes please? You Can’t swim if they are closed.” Virgil said. I opened them and Looked around a bit. We were in an underwater flower field. I know because I could see Flowers that grew underwater under us and around us from what I could see. I was actually looking down. I looked at Virgil’s tail for the first time. It was Purple with dark grey Clouds. A couple of the clouds had a lightning bolt coming out of it. Then he had some black markings that looked to be glowing a different shade of purple and they looked like shadows a bit. I then realised something and I looked at virgil.

“You can do Magic” I say. Virgil looked surprised and nodded a bit.

“We had found out I was a shadowling the day of you’re disappearance. The day after we met the three girls and I got to train with Elisabeth and Malichi. They both said that I actually learned fast. I learned How the make the shadows be like a shield, How to teleport with them, Speak to them, How to look at visions and memories of both myself and Other people, and I Learned how to fight with shadows.” He says.

“T-thats awesome!” I say smiling then remembered.

“So umm. I know from the beginning by the way.” I say softly. He looks at me a bit.

“Did you not tell us or at least me to keep me safe?” He asked. I looked at him in surprise before nodding a bit.

“We kinda figured.” He said. I smile softly before he gently takes my hand and begins to swim again.

“We need to get back to the others tho. Nightlara and the girls have to tell ya something.” Virgil says. I nodded halve awake now. I was sinking into the safeness of virgil and my tiredness. After a bit of swimming I just fall asleep. I know because one minute im swimming with virgil and the next I feel my eyes closing and Im out like a light.

Virgil’s p.o.v:

We were swimming to get back to the others when All of a sudden I feel Patton stop swimming and start to kinda sink a bit. I looked at him and see that he had passed out. I quickly scoop him up and continue to swim. Im hoping its because we are underwater and all that but Patton was really light. I noticed the bruising on him now and I keep myself from tearing up. When that dude, Mast, Had appeared, I had felt patton’s body tense up alot and Had started to shake in fear at the sight of Mast. I had sensed what my shadows had when they had touched patton. Patton’s fear was High and when the shadows had touched him he flinched before relaxing. Elisabeth had told me that A person’s shadows have different feelings to each person. For example, If elisabeth’s shadows touched patton, He would feel a cool ness with safeness and authority, My shadows was Safe and Warm to him. I could tell. 

“VIRGIL!” I hear roman call out. I look to were I heard it and saw roman a bit.

“Hey Ro. He’s safe now.” I say turning so he could see Patton’s sleeping figure.

“Finally… Whats up with his tail?” Roman asked. I knew what he was talking about. It was missing some scales and it was bleeding a bit when I first saw him. It was also showing some scars that was possibly put on his legs.

“I dont exactly know. All I know is that he is extremely tired. We were actually swimming when He passed out.” I say. Roman nodded a bit and we continued to swim to the cave that we all had agreed to met in before splitting up. We soon reached the cave and came out of the water part. The reason why we had chosen this cave was because It had two ways out. One under water and the other on land that was actually close to crystal cove. I set patton down first away from the water on the sand while roman pulled out some towel he had brought to dry ourselves off faster and become human. We did just that before carefully doing it to Patton. Once he was in human form I saw more stuff that I wish I didn’t. 

“OH god.” Roman said softly before grabbing the first aid kit. One thing I did know was that Most of the time, if a unittien is injured in human form and they turn into any animal or into a Mer Person, some or most of the injuries are hidden. In Patton’s case, It was A Lot of injuries. Not only did he have more brusies, But His arms were Cut a bit, It looks to be at least a day old, The of course the cuts from his tail. Was showing on his legs. His cloths were also torn up a bit. I mean they could be fixed and his shorts weren’t cut near that area. I then noticed that his hands had small indents of were I would assume would be rope on his wrists and Ankles. His wrist looked more like they were rope burned a bit. I gently pulled patton into my lap a bit as Roman came over and started to clean and bandaged the cute and put some ointment on the sun burn he also had. It wasn’t much of a sun burn but it seemed like he was left out in the sun for a while. I also saw some shadow burns too. Shadow Burns are burns that are caused by shadows. These are usually caused by shadows that are too cold or too hot that stays on the skin for a long period of time. He had some on his arms and then there was some on his legs. The once went up to mid thigh and wrapped around right there. Just looking at that made me uneasy. Did he do anything to patton that wasnt just….. From the use of Hands and/ or feet?

“ HEY YOU GUYS!” Remus yells out entering the cave through the water way. We jumped and roman had made the be quiet motion and then pointed to Patton. Remus was confused until he saw the sleeping pat before nodding a bit.

“I’ll go find everyone else. Ok?” He asked. We both nodded. Before he swam away. We needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Roman had said that the other people on that boat had evacuated and hid away. They either went into the water or had ran off on the land. They did manage to get at least 3 of the people and Nightlara and Tped them into a pocket dimension where should would hold them until we could properly sentence them. I looked at patton and had noticed that I was combing through his hair gently with my fingers. He was still sleeping and I actually wanted to sleep to. I had slept last night but not to much so I was still kinda tired. Plus I had used my magic and we swam a lot.

“If you need stormcloud. You can sleep for a bit. I’ll keep an eye out and I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” Roman said. I nodded a bit and Leaned against the rock behind me as I started to drift off into sleep. I also made sure Patton was in my arms protected. I dont ever want anything like this to happen to him Again. With that I drifted off to sleep with a sleeping patton in my lap and Roman on guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But are they safe?


	6. Infomation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff Happen

????’s p.o.v:

They both were asleep. It was daytime sure, but they were both asleep. That was good. I took them into a shared dream. The scene was of the water location. I swam around the area I knew all to well. I came into the The royal gardens were I spotted Patton on a rock admiring the garden. He was a lot like me. I swear. I silently swam and looked for the other boy. The shadowling. My crystal patterned white tail pushed me forward as I see the Shadowling. Patton’s dad had a blue tail that had wave like patterns that was a lighter blue color and I had a white tail that had silver lining on the crystal Patterns on mine.

“Virgil.” I say. I know I had that voice a queen would have taking order in her kingdom. I know because I have used it to many times before. Virgil looked at me for a second. I gestured for him to follow me and he nodded and did so.

“I know you are wondering why you are back underwater but this is actually a shared dream. As you may know by now. I am Opal Haerting. Queen Opal hearting. But you can just call me Opal or mrs Opal, or even Lady Opal. Whichever one you want.” I said as we made our way to the garden area.

“I’ll go with Lady Opal.” He said. I nodded and we arrived at the garden.

“Patton!” Virgil said and went over to him. Patton looked at Virgil and the swam towards each other and hugged. Patton then looked at me a bit and a look of shock came over his face.

“MOM?!” He asked. I smiled and Nodded a bit.

“Yes deary. Im right here.” I say swimming over a bit. We started to talk and all that. He was actually surprised that He was now a Prince when I told him.

“Im a prince!?” He asked again. I nodded.

“If I were to inherit the throne…. Can my friends help me rule?” He asked once the question came up. I thought for a minute and shrugged. 

“I dont see an issue with it. It could possibly be fun for you all.” I say. After a bit I could tell that they were going to wake up soon. So we said Our goodbyes and they vanished. I soon woke up as well. Stay safe please.

Roman’s P.o.v: 

It was taking remus forever to find the others now. It had been about an hour or two since virgil had fallen asleep when I hear someone stir a bit. I looked over to Virge and Pat and realised that they both were waking up. Patton was rubbing his eyes a bit and Virgil was stretching now. I went over to them a bit.

“Oh hi Roman. Didnt see ya there.” Patton said tiredly.

“Its alright. I saw Virgil swimming here Hold something and it turned out it was you and you had passed out.” I said. Virgil nodded a bit.

“How long were we out?” Virgil asked.

“Well I know Patton was at least asleep for about an hour before you slept and you slept for about 2 hours at most. You had ! to 2 hours of sleep and Patton Had 2 to 3 hours.” I said.

“Were is everyone?” Virgil asked and I shrugged.

“I dont know. Remus was supposed to find them and tell them to come here but I guess its taking forever.” I said

“Wait Remus has been gone for how long?” Patton asked.

“2 hours. He left before stormcloud had fallen asleep.” I said.

“We should go make sure he is alright.” Patton said. It was a good Idea but we also had to stay here too.

“We can’t We could leave and they end up coming here seeing that we are gone.” Virgil says.

“Maybe we can leave a note and we can come back every 30 minutes.” Patton said. I nodded and grabbed a pencil and a note book and wrote something Down really quick.

  
  


**Went to go find you. We check in every 30 minutes. Stay here for about an hour just in case.**

I then put the paper in a noticeable spot and followed Patton and Virgil into the water.

“We should stay together. That way if anything comes we can fight back the best we can.” Patton says. He then kinda feels the gem that was on a collor around his neck. I had tried to get it off but I couldn’t it had a metal around in the leather and the leather was also to thick to cut. One thing I did see when I tried to get it off was that there was a lock like thing on the back that needed a key. I dont know who can lock pick so ya.

“Ok. lets go.” Virgil said and we went into the water. We turned into mermen and we swam out of the cave and looked around. Luckily Virgil had a water prove timer watch that literally was water proof. It worked underwater. He had set it to 30 minutes. So we looked around until his timer went off and we swam back to check. We did this a lot. We had about ten minutes before virgil had ran into Gaurdia and yelps slightly. I saw patton quickly hide. When that happened not knowing it was gaurdia.

“Oh hey Virgil. Any news?” Gaurdia asked obviously worried.

“Um ya actually. Did you run into Remus tho?” Virgil asked.

“Actually no. Why? Also News?”

“He was suppose to find everyone and tell them to get back to the cave.” I said.

“Why?” Gaurdia asked. Me and Virgil looked at her like she just asked the dumbest question ever. Then I remembered that only me, Virgil, and Remus knows about Patton now. I looked back over to were patton had hid a bit before Swimming over to it.

“Hey, Its just Gaurdia.” I said and Patton poked his head out then looked at Gaurdia a bit before finally coming out. I wonder if he is going to do that at everything that startled him.

“PATTON?!” Gaurdia asked. He still had the bandages on what did show of the cuts and all that. Its weird tho. Patton had nodded and waved a bit

“Hey.” He said softly like if he had made a wrong move, Something bad would happen. He was Held captive for about two days and was already terrified of almost everything. It somewhat kinda angered me.

“What about Patton?” I hear Elisabeth asked. I looked towards it and See Elisabeth and Nightlara.

“Patton is safe now and we are now looking for remus because he was suppose to find ya.” Virgil explained.

“Where is he tho?” Nightlara asked.

“I looked to see where he was and the was no Patton. Just then Virgil’s timer went off.

“PATTON!?” I yelled in surprise. He was just here? Where did he go. We looked around a bit and I soon hear Virgil say something. We went to where he was and saw Patton hiding behind a rock watching something.

“Oh Shit. Hey roman. I think I know what happened.” Virgil said. I swam over and looked at what the were looking at. Oh. Those people had remus in a cage like thing?

“A shadow cage. Those are actually difficult to get rid of.” Elisabeth whispered.

“W-what do we do?” Patton asked. His voice was really tiny now and he sounded scared. We started to try to come up with an idea. And yet again patton snuck away from us. Luckily One of us saw him.

“Patton!” Gaurdia whisper shouted. We look at where she was looking and Saw patton trying to sneak up on them to get remus out. Virgil started to swim after him a bit but unfortunately one of the people had spotted Patton.

“HEY!” They yelled out before swimming towards patton. Patton had quickly dodged them and started to swim away fast. Most of the others including the one that spotted him swam after him.

“Virgil, You go get patton. Gaurdia. You distract them. Elisabeth, Roman, You two distract and I’ll get remus.” Nightlara said. We nodded and did just that. After a bit I saw Nightlara’s beautiful galaxy like tail and remus’s Green and Grey tail swimming towards the cave. Me and Elisabeth soon trap the ones we distracted and Elisabeth sealed them away in the pocket dimension. Before meeting up with Nightlara and Remus. We soon see Logan and Janus with them. We join them and wait. After a while, We hear A scream. We all look at eachother and started to swim as fast as we could towards the scream.

3rd p.o.v:

Patton had swam fast. He was terrified. He kept swimming having one thought. They were going to hurt him badly if they managed to get him. He soon felt virgil’s presence near him and he looked. Virgil Was a bit behind him at that point. Next thing Patton knew was that One of the people had grabbed Virgil and hit him against a nearby mini cave that was just indented enough inward to be a cave like thing.

“Virgil!” Patton yelled, stopping. That was A mistake. The person let Virgil go and quickly trapped him before two others grabbed patton. Patton had tried to get away from them a bit which actually succeeded as he slipped out from below them. He quickly swam to the floor as more of the people followed and forced him to go through a mini tunnel that had thorns in it. He didn't know that until he tried swimming through. He let out a scream from the pain as he struggled from his current situation. In a torny tunnel with People trying to get him on either side. Patton soon stopped struggling to afraid to do anything else. The thorns Had caught him by the tail and skin. He was crying softly, terrified and beginning to hyperventilate when the others had arrived. The others had Captured the people and Nightlara freed Virgil who immediately went to the tunnel Patton was in.

Elisabeth and Gaurdia then Helped carefulling get Patton out. Virgil held onto Patton as they swam back to the cave to get everything together and get back home. Virgil was also trying to calm Patton down and Remus kept apologizing for getting captured. Remus didn't need to apologize tho. After a bit Elisabeth swims into the cave but they swim right by it. It confused the others before Nightlara said that they needed to help Patton’s parents since now Mostly everyone in the Attack was now captured. That person was the least of their worries.

“What about that person?” Roman asked softly. Virgil had calmed patton down again and Patton had fallen asleep. They had learned after Patton had passed out the second time That Nightlara could tell he didn't sleep while he was kidnapped. So his body was exhausted and he needed to sleep as much as he could.

“ You mean Greyson?” Elisabeth asked.

“THAT WAS HIM!?” Gaurdia asked stopping all of a sudden.

“Who?” Greyson. He was a shadow that was corrupted a few Years ago… Try not to speak his name around Patton. I know Patton’s magic was suppressed so he couldn’t read the magic aura and Gaurdia here never met Greyson in person so ya.” Nightlara says.

“Why dont we say that name near Pat?” Remus asked. The three girls looked at each other for a second.

“You know how when patton first met you all he had some trust issues.. Except for Virgil of course.” Elisabeth asked.

“Your not saying that that dude was the reason for that?” Thomas asked. Thomas had joined them one the way towards the cave. Gaurdia nodded a bit. 

“How? Why!?”

“He had Found out Patton was a unittien in 9th grade and Had befriended patton. He kept the act up for about 2 months. The first time Patton went to his house, he Hurt Patton a lot. He then threatened Patton to stay quiet and help him with anything He needed or else he would do more then that and even said that If patton didn’t comply, he wouldn’t see anyone but him for a long while.” Gaurdia said in a growl.

“Patton had ended up spilling like 2 days after to his parents who knew something was up and they got Me and Elisabeth since Gaurdia was with her parents for the month by then. They called the school and the police and kept patton home on online school for the rest of the month while we looked for Him. We did find him a bit and warned him at first. We saw him a couple more times but when Patton had moved out to move with you all, We didn’t see him. The last time Patton saw Greyson was just before he bumped into Virgil in 11th grade.” Nightlara said.

“Wait, me, Remus and Logan had met him in 10th grade.” Roman said. Elisabeth nodded a bit.

“ Patton was absent for about 2 days before the weekend. Right?”

“Yes.”

“Patton saw him on his way home wednesday and he managed to get away and get back home.” Gaurdia said.

“How did you not meet him in person gaurdia?”

“ I was busy with stuff and i had only seen him on the phone once when he tried calling Patton.” Gaurdia said.

“And just so you know. WHat you say wasn’t really what he looked like, which is why I wasn’t extremely panicked seeing him.” Gaurdia said. They then stopped the conversation as they entered the underwater location and swam towards the castle. The queen and King sensed them and knew that it was time.


	7. Trust Tests and Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the chapter title says

Janus’s P.o.v:

I helped the queen cook breakfast along with Thomas, Gaurdia, Nightlara and The cooks. Virgil was Training with Elisabeth again with Roman and Logan Watching And Remus and Patton’s dad had went to check in on Patton after helping set up the table. Yesterday around noon we had arrived and broke the King and Queen out and they restored the memories of the people and the portals were opened again. We were also given rooms that was in the same hallway as patton. The girls already had rooms and Once we made sure Patton was taken care of, The King and Queen had helped us decorate each of our rooms. They had told us that there was a room in each castle now for us.

“PATTON!?” I hear remus yell out in a bit of a panic. We stopped and left to go see what was happening. Except for Gaurdia and Nightlara who continued to help the cooks cook food. We were actually in the land location this time so ya. Logan, Roman and Virgil also ran to see what was up. When we got there we saw a bunch of stuffies spilling out of the room and Patton’s dad was trying not to laugh. Remus had a face that was like ‘Seriously!?’ as he looked into the room.

“Let me guess. He woke up and had found whats in the closet.” Queen Opal asked. Kind Winter had nodded finally laughing.

“There was more stuffies in the closet of the room?!”

“YEEEEESSS!” A Happy voice said from the room. It was patton. I think he was happy with all the stuffies that surrounded him. I soon move to see inside the room and I see that There was an actual SEA of Stuffies. They even covered patton’s Bed! The bed was a bit big but other then that it was actually somewhat normal. I started laughing a bit too and I soon see patton poke his head out of the Stuffies before going back in. There was actually so many stuffies that you couldn’t see patton move around under them.

“Oh wow. That is a lot of stuffies.” Virgil said looking as well. Opal soon uses her magic to lift a bunch of the stuffies to see patton. He was Holding into 7 different stuffies. He kinda acted like a cat since he was on one of the bean bags that was in the room. 

“Breakfast is about ready sweetie.” Opal said putting the stuffies that Patton didn’t hold onto away. 

“Okay mom!” He said. Patton soon came out and we all headed to a different area to sit and talk and all that. It was nice to get somewhat back to how it was about 4 days ago. Once we got to the area Patton had Handed each of us a stuffie that matched each of us.

“There is multiples of those once but they reminded me of you all. I couldn’t find ones for the girls yet.” Patton said smiling brightly. Like he wasn’t just hurt to all heck yesterday and was kidnapped.

“Thanks Pat. By the way. How are you doing?” Virgil asked.

“Oh im doing much better.” Patton said. I knew he was telling a halve truth. I know you all know about the scales and how I sometimes say the opposite of what I mean but I also can Turn into a sneak and tell if anyone is lying as long as I pay attention to the Conversation. Patton was doing much better on his physical pain but emotionally, I could tell he didn’t know that He was going to need help with Mental pain. I didnt say anything about that.

“Thats good. Although do know that if there is anything you want to talk about, you can tell us.” Virgil says smiling a bit. Patton nodded a bit smiling as well.

“Dont worry. I will.” He said. It was the truth.

“Breakfast boys!” We hear Gaurdia yell out. We smile and get up to eat. I watched patton as I remembered what we talked about yesterday while he was out and how we met and how he came to trust me.

I was new to the advanced cooking class and I was seated with a boy that seemed Happy and cheerful. 

“H-hi My name is Janus.” I said softly.

“Name is Patton. Patton Hearting” Patton said as we shook hands. We were in the 11th grade we met and we soon because friends. I could tell he didnt exactly trust me completely but he did like being friends. I soon met his small friend group at lunch a week after we became friends. One day patton had to be checked out during Cooking class so I sat with the group at lunch without Patton.

“Were is patton?” Roman asked.

“He got checked out.” I said.

“Oh…. Well thats a relive to know no one aint teasing him or anything.” Remus said.

“I want to talk to you all about Patton a bit.” Logan said.

“What is it Smores?” Remus asked.

“Patton seems to have issues with friends being close.” Logan said.

“Wait he did that to you as well?” I asked.

“Yes. Same with me a remus. Logan and Patton was assigned with a project last year and Logan had gained Pat’s trust to be close. Patton Had said he doesn’t like to go to other’s houses but once Logan and He was done, He didnt mind going on sleepovers at Logans place.” Roman said.

“When we where assigned the project we had to be at my house because I had the equipment for the project. He asked if His Parents could come and I agreed to in.” Logan said.

“Ya he like to have his parents nearby when he goes to another place that he doesnt know.” Roman said.

“What about you two?” I asked

“We invited him to our birthday party and we ended up going on a scanager hunt.” Roman said

“We got separated from the parents in the woods and Patton began to panic when We assured him that we will make sure that we reunit with the parents. It turned dark after we got back to the main area and it was almost 10 pm when the parents got back. We stayed with him the whole time.” Remus said. I nodded a bit.

“It seems as though he has trust issues and is afraid that anyone that he is alone with would hurt him. We all were alone with him for an amount of time even though his parents were someone close by.” Logan said. Thats when it clicked. He didn’t trust many people. Roman, Remus and logan where the only ones who he actually trusted to be alone with. 

About a week later I was walking around. It was a saturday so there wasn’t any school. I walked by an alleyway and heard small wimpers and voices. I Looked down the alleyway and saw A couple of kids holding a bright blue Phone up high and a couple hold another kid back. That kid was Patton Who was hurt a bit and shaking.

“Stop please! Im sorry! I didnt mean to bumb into you.” Patton softly said. 

“To damn bad kid. We will teach you a lesson to watch where you are going.” The kid holding the phone up. This angered me. Patton was a sweet kid and he never means to get people mad. So I stepped in

“HEY! Leave him alone!” I say walking towards him. Patton looked at me. His light blue eyes falling onto me. This was actually before he had gotten glasses.

“Oh? And what will you do?” The leader asked.

“Fight you.” I say. The kid laughed and dropped the phone before pulling out something sharp and had one of the kids let go of patton and grab me to hold me still. Long story short is that the kids got suspended and for some reason Spent some time on house arrest and I had to be rushed to the hospital. That was the moment I had the blood transfer with unittien blood. Patton was worried about me and kept visting me after school bringing me stuff that I wanted. Surprisingly he never came in with his parents. His parents always dropped him off. Except for the first time. They had told the people that it was ok for patton to go in. I never understood why they needed permission for patton to come in until now. 

“Whatcha thinking about Janus?” Logan asked me.

“I was actually thinking on how I had gained Pat’s trust to be close friends.” I said

“ I remember that. The day you came to school we had an assembly saying that if anyone is seen making fun of you, they would get detention and have their parents called because you gained them from having a near death experiance after helping another student.” Remus said.

“Wait, You helped patton with something that gained his trust?” Virgil asked.

“Yep. Gained the shit I have now because of it. It was the only trust earned from patton thing that includeing get fucking stabbed and rushed to the hospital.” I said.

“Ya. Me and remus helped him stay calm after getting lost, Logan was the parents had to take care of something without telling them and they never noticed until an hour later. Parents took 3 hours. Then Thomas helped Patton while we were all out of school when there was an actual lock down and they were stuck in one of the closets.” Roman said.

“Huh. I was the only one who didnt need to gain his trust.” Virgil said.

“Never knew why until now. One, You are a unittien like him, and two, he remembered you as a young kid and that you two grow up together.” Logan said. 

“Yep. And actually. All those were mostly planned.” Opal said. We all looked at her

“Ya. We had seen each of you and new that you could be trusted and told and they planned out with each parent…. Except for Virgil and Janus. Janus had done that shit on his own and well virgil didnt need the trust test.” Nightlara said.

“YOU MEAN YOU PANICKED ME LIKE TWICE?!”

“Three. We told the school that we had a friend coming to have a fake lock down. Yes the police knew about it.

“Is that why the police didnt come?” 

“Yes.”

“You suck.” 

“Tests Patton, tests.”


	8. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back

Virgil’s p.o.v:

After Breakfast we stayed for a while longer before we headed out. We went back through the Portal to the underwater area and we swam back to the docks near home. It was a long swim so we did take small breaks. Swimming was a bit faster than driving so that was easier. We made it to the docks around nightfall. Nightlara had sent a message saying that we were coming so they weren't all that surprised. The break we took before arriving had ended up with Roman carrying Patton who honestly didn't eat very much of breakfast. Once we were out and dry again we all went to the van logan left here before we Teleported yesterday. Roman and I sat in the back with Patton between us and Janus and Remus Infront of us in the middle and finally Thomas and Logan in the front seats. The van had three very back seats, Two pairs of seats in the middle so the middle had four seats and then the front, where the passenger seats were.

After about an hour of driving we finally made it back home. We all Climbed out and this time, I carried Patton. He was lighter than usual. Not by much but still lighter. Like he didn’t eat for a couple of days. I only know because Before this whole mess started, I had carried him from where he sleep walked, Or sleep teleported to the living room a few times the week before. He was a little lighter than I was and we both could carry each other very easily. But this time. I could tell the difference in weight in him. He was lighter than normal. It hurt to know that. I carried him up the stairs and into his room. I set him down on his bed and moved to leave when I was tugged back a bit. I looked back at Patton, seeing him slightly awake a bit.

“S-stay and s-snuggle? P-please?” He asked softly. I smiled and nodded a bit. I climbed in the bed and Patton snuggled up to me. He was really scared to be left alone. I actually think the longest he was left alone since we got him back was for about 30 minutes. That was earlier today with the plushies and all that. I then noticed that there was a light blue frog plushie that he was holding earlier with the other plushies and a purple thing that had spider like legs on the back. It was the one he gave to me. I grabbed it and I held it a bit while Patton sleepily snuggled to me. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep and I couldn’t bring myself to pull away from him.

“Hey, Virgil. Do you want me to bring in your dinner and Patton’s as well?” I hear roman ask from the now open doorway as he looks at us.

“What are you getting?” I asked. Roman was in his red with yellow crowns pj’s I could see Logan in his Dark blue Pajamas and then Thomas in his rainbow ones, Remus in his green with grey rats, and Janus who looked to be on the phone in his Black with yellow snake onesie. We all had onesies as well but Janus and Patton were the only ones who really wore them for pj’s.

“ Chinese.” Remus said As he jumped onto Roman. I smiled a bit

“Yes, You can do that. If I end up being asleep with Patton then you can just put our food in the fridge or something” I say softly. Roman nodded and quietly closed the door. I think I fell asleep because I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I know is that it was now 12 am at night and Patton was waking up a bit.

“Hey Bud. You alright?” I asked tiredly a bit. I fell patton nod a bit and hear his stomach growl.

“J-just a bit hungry.” He said softly. I smiled at him and sat up a bit while he did the same rubbing his eyes as well.

“Well, I know theres some chinese downstairs. If you want, You can come with me and We can eat our food we didn’t eat yet.” I say Patton looked at me.

“You didn’t eat yet?” He asked me.

“Ya. but I did fall asleep a bit after you so ya.” I said. Patton made a oh face before nodding a bit.

“Ok. Lets go.” I said standing up and helping patton up as well. We walked down the stairs into the Kitchen making sure not to wake anyone that had fallen asleep In the White mini living room. Patton, Logan and Roman’s rooms were connected to the white mini Living Room while Mine, Remus, and Janus had the Dark mini one. It seemed as though Roman, Thomas and Remus had fallen asleep in the white one just watching movies. Logan’s door was closed so I assumed he was asleep in his own room. We get down the stairs and see the kitchen light on. Patton carefully went towards the kitchen and relaxed when he saw that it was only Janus.

“Oh Janus! I didn’t know you were awake at this hour.” Patton said.

“Yessssss Well. I was with The others up the stairs and I soon got hungry and Thought to cook me some food. I also Heard you two talking a bit and I decided to heat up both of your foods.” Janus says before the microwave beeped. Janus Turned around and Opened it

“Why don't you two sit that the table? We can chat a bit there if ya want.” Janus said getting the silverware and dishing up his own food.

“Don’t you need help?” Patton asked.

“Nope. Now go sit. You need to rest and eat.” Janus said. He was right. Patton needed to eat and He also still needed to rest. The thorns he was trapped in a couple days ago really reopened some scars and had cuts where there were shadow burns which wasn’t a good idea at all. We did manage to get it all healed so it wasn’t bleeding but Patton’s still needed to rest and heal. Patton nodded at Janus’ request and pulled me to the table where we sat down just as Janus came out with three things. He handed Patton his food then Mine to me and then sat down on the other side of the table with his own food. 

Everything was well and dandy until around 3 am. We had decided to watch some movies since none of us could actually sleep. Now we're watching Zombies on disney plus. We were at the part now when Buckey’s minions hacked into the system? Patton still had his plushie with him, I also Had Mine and Janus had grabbed his because why not. Apparently Our Plushies were Tped into each room except for mine. Janus’s stuffie was a yellow snake that was kinda huge as it was about the size of a child, Roman and Remus had each gotten a prince like stuffy but Remus’ was green and Roman’s was red. Both stuffies had a golden crown tho. Thomas had Ended up getting a huge rainbow bear And Logan had gotten a Dark blue bear that was holding a plushed crofters jar and a plush book on the ‘Many different kinds of jam and how to make it’. The bear also Had glasses too.

“THEY! WHY! THAT IsNt Cool!” Patton says holding his Stuffed frog closer to him. Like Janus’s Snake, it was actually huge. Patton was also tearing up at how mean Bucky and his Acy team was.

“Everything is ok. They are trying to get used to Zombies and it's all new to be together. Remember?” Janus says trying to calm Patton down

“B-BUt! It isn't fair! Even Elisabeth would agree! She had To go through this type of shit too! Just because she was a shadow! People thought that The shadows would all turn and destroy EVerything! Turn like Starfire. Or Bella! O-or F-francis a-and Sh-shadem! S-sombra…. E-eEvE-even G-grey-” Patton couldn't finish because he started crying. He held that plushie even closer now. I was confused at the first part But what I did understand was that he thought of the corrupted. Even the one who hurt him. I carefully Pull him close to me and rubbed circles on his back. Janus quickly stopped the show just as they were dropped off in Zombieland. 

“Shhh it alright Patton. Some People are jerks.” I whispered softly. He had curled up to me Still softly crying. Janus rubbed small circles on Patton’s leg and I whispered Some more words that were soft and caring and all that. I soon heard footsteps and then words but I was more focused on Patton and in calming him After a while, Patton was calmed down.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Patton mumbled.

“It's alright. You were just thinking and remembered about stuff and ya..” Janus said. I soon smelled peppermint tea And looked towards the kitchen. I saw Logan coming out with four mugs of tea. He set the trey he put them on and handed each of us one before taking his own.

“Did we wake you up Logan?” I asked.

“No. I was already up when I heard Patton. I went to bed before everyone else and I woke up about an hour ago. I have been doing research and all that until a few minutes ago.” Logan said. We nodded a bit.

“Do we want to continue or change it?” Janus asked patton.

“C-continue.” He said softly. We nodded and Continued to watch the movie. After that one we turned on a unittien history Playlist on youtube. It had about 5 Volumes that each was about a few hours long. Patton had Fallen asleep again after the first hour. Next thing we know it was 8 in the morning and Thomas had came downstairs to start breakfast. We all had agreed to not let Patton cook for a couple days unless it was him, Remus, and Roman Home alone. Me and Logan weren't the best of cooks but we could get food done. Roman and Remus Would Somehow burn the ice for a smoothie….. Don't ask. 

“How long were you all awake?” Thomas asked.

“Janus couldn’t sleep at all, Logan woke up around 2 am and me and Patton was awake at midnight and Patton fell asleep around 4:30.” I said. Thomas nodded a bit and went to cooking.

“Oh by the way, Remy and Emile had texted me. They are coming over here soon. They had a gas leak.” Thomas said.

"Oh? What happened this time?" Janus asked.

"Emile had smelled something from the basement and called people. Gas leak. So now they have to stay someplace else for about a week." Thomas said.Said as he mixed Batter for pancakes.

“I know we aren’t letting Pat cook but, Can we let him help make sweets?” Janus asked. Patton’s Sweets were the best and Having him help make them wasn’t like he was cooking. Right?

“If he feels up to it. I don't see a problem with it.” I said. Janus smiled before getting up to help thomas. The twins soon come downstairs still in their pjs.

“How can you and Patton be in normal clothes already?” Roman asked seeing me and Patton who was now semi awake watching some cute animals that came up on the t.v.

“It's called we never changed. All through pj’s and onesies do sound good to be in.” I say amittely. They did sound nice. Just then there was a ring at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Logan said who had gotten up to set the table. He made sure to set two extra spots.

“Why is there-?”

“Remy and Emile had a gas leak and needs to stay out for about a week.” Thomas said, finishing up the peanut butter and cinnamon pancakes. (THEY ARE YUMTASTIC! Try it and see.)

“Oh” Remus said

“Yep. Anyways How is everyone doing?” Remy asked sipping on his favorite Coffee cup which meant it was filled with coffee. Patton mumbled something a bit as he watched the animals and snuggled closer to me still holding his stuffed animal closely.

“Wait, hold on…. Pat? Why aren’t you in the kitchen? Also. I thought out of everyone here, You would be in your Onesie more.” Emile said surprised as she noticed Patton.

“Ya. he’s had a rough week. He also was tired when we came home and he didn’t manage to get in his onesie.” I said. I don't know if Patton wanted them to know or not. If he does the He would either say something or tell them.

“Oh. Is that also why he isn’t in the kitchen?” Remy asked.

“Yep. We aren’t allowing him to actually cook for a bit unless he is with Roman and Remus alone in the house and they need to eat.” Logan said.

“Yaa…. I remembered when They were trying to make smoothies for all of us.” Remy said looking at the two.

“Yep. Anyways Breakfast  _ Isn't _ done.” Janus says helping Thomas with the food. I nudge Patton softly telling him that food is ready. Remy was looking at us suspiciously but it did make patton stretch and get up. I followed behind him. I could tell that Remy didn’t really actually believe me with patton’s situation by the way he was staring at me. We sat down and ate. Patton still didnt eat much.

“Patton? Are you ok? You usually eat more then you have been.” Janus asked when he noticed Patton wasn’t eating anymore only having about havle a pancake down.

“Just. dont feel like eating.” Patton mumbled under his breath.

“Patton. Whats up? That was only a halve truth.” Janus said. I could tell patton was getting uneasy. I Made a shadow carefully move into his view before having it touch patton’s lower leg. Patton still was uneasy but did relax a bit.

“I-im just dont feel like eating.” Patton says softly. Looking down. Janus wanted to know. He was concerned. All of us were

“Pa-” Janus began before I cut him off

“Janus. Don’t try to force it out. Im sure Patton will tell us in time. Or maybe he wont, We dont know. But trying to force him isn’t something that will help. It will only make patton Uneasy.” I say making sure to get the message through by staring at Janus a bit. The shadow rub small circles on Patton’s leg a bit.

“You’re right. I'm sorry Patton. I'm just worried about you… We all are. But that isn’t an excuse to try to force you to talk.” Janus said. Patton nodded a bit as the uneasiness died down.

“I-its ok.” Patton said in a small whisper with a small smile. We all soon began talking again and finished breakfast. Emile managed to get Patton after about an hour to go and talk with him. He had asked us separately and had reassured us that he wasn’t going to force Patton to do or say anything. Remy, Janus, Remus and I were talking in the living room while Roman, Thomas and Logan went to do some stuff. We had called our jobs and Told them the situation and they said that we could take at least a week off. I worked at a small convenience store that dealt with Unittiens a lot. The boss was surprisingly Married to a Nature Unittien and They have a little girl that was about 8 years old now. Logan worked as a substitute teacher, Roman worked as an actor, Remus as a dancer. I think you know which kind. Then Thomas worked as a Writer and Filmer, Janus worked at the local zoo. He actually loves that kids was really interested in his story of how he got scales. The children LOVED him. On days Janus couldn’t go to work or something, They would Put up a picture of him and another employee would tell the kids about his story and all that. We dont know were patton worked though. Emile was a therapist that delt with all kinds of people. He had a lot of Kids, Adults, Human, and Unittiens. Remy worked at Starbucks. I was the one who had the most time off which was about a month and a Halve which surprised me. I said that I could come in after about a week but he told me no and that he would pay me the whole time.

“VIRGIL!” I hear Emile say as he rushed down the stairs halfway.

“I need help! Its Patton.” He said. I quickly got up and followed him quickly to see what was up.


	9. More stuff happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Its long so ya.. sorry.)

Patton’s p.o.v:

Emile had brought me into the room we gave Him to stay in. Emile we in the white area with Me in the extra room. And Remy had the dark extra room.

“Ok Patton, I need you to understand that you dont HAVE to tell me everything.” He said. I nodded a bit feeling Uneasy.

“Ok. If you dont wanna talk about it, tell me, Ok?” He asked again I nodded looking at him. Was is Dark in here?

“Ok. So my first question. I noticed that when janus had asked about you eating you became uneasy and something black moved into your view. You looked at it and It wrapped around you’re lower leg. What was that?” Emile asked. I sighed softly.

“Promise not to tell anyone without mine or… Virgil’s permission?” I asked softly. Emile nodded a bit but I could tell that He was confused on the Virgil part.

“Im a hybrid Unittien and Virgil is a shadow halveblood. He barely just learned about this.” I say softly

“Was the black stuff a shadow from virgil?” Emile asked. I nodded a bit and curled up. It was dark without virgil’s comfort or shadows.

“Ok. what kind of Hybrid are you?” Emile asked

“A-a Gu-guardian and W-water P-pony.” I say softly. The darkness was watching. I hated it.

“Ok. Are you alright? You know we can stop if you want.” Emile said seeing me start to shake.

“N-no.” I say softly while shaking my head.

“Ok. If you are positive. When did you start eating less?” Emile asked softly.

“A-about f-four d-days A-ago.” I said softly curling up. The darkness seemed to move just a bit.

“Ok…. What happened for this to starts.” Emile asked. It was so distance. Why was Emile distance? Wasn’t he just here a second ago? What was the Question? Was HE here? Was this just a dream? Did I pass out on that ship and I was now Far away from everyone? Light shone through were I was. It was dark in here. Was The shadows grabbing at me?

Virgil’s p.o.v: (Again.)

We went into the white area and Emile dragged me into the extra room. It was kinda dim and was darker then the others. Mostly because Emile likes His room to be dark while he focuses.

“I asked him if He wanted to stop and he said no and I asked him how he started eating less after asking when it started and He started to panic.” Emile said in a worried tone. I could feel it. I had learned with logan that if Unittiens live together or are very close, They can fell each other's emotions and all that. We were talking about that just a few minutes ago. Patton was curled up shaking and sobbing silently. His breaths were uneven and He kept his hands over his head. I went over and made my shadows. I wasn’t afraid of showing Remy or Emile at all so ya.

“Hey, hey. Patton. Look at me.” I said not touching him. He didn’t budge. A shadow touched his arm a bit in the accident and Patton jumped and Scooted away panicking more with a small whimper. I quickly Make my shadows go away.

“Emile. Can you please Turn the light on?” I asked. Emile nodded and turned the lights on. Patton somewhat calmed down once the lights were on.

“Patton. What is 5 things you can see?” I asked

“W-white, B-b-bed, Y-you, F-floor, books.” Patton said softly having his eyes opened a bit. He was still shaking a lot.

“Ok what about 4 things you can feel?” I asked

“F-floor, C-chiar…… W-warmness…. You.” Patton said. He was holding my arm a bit now after saying chair.

“Ok, 3 things you can hear” 

“R-remus s-scream a-about something, E-emile Breathing, Y-you.”

“2 things you can smell.” 

“C-cookies a-and y-you.

“Last thing. What is something you can taste?” I asked. Patton stayed silent for a minute.

“Pancakes.” He said softly. He was calmed down now but he was still crying silently now.

“Good. How are you feeling now?” I asked. 

“B-better…. I-im sorry.” He said the last part very quietly.

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” I Asked.

“I-i started to panic.” Patton said.

“It ok. It wasn’t your fault. Although. We might need to talk to everyone so they know what might set that off and all that.” I said. Patton nodded before curling up to me. I looked at Emile a bit and see him writing something down a bit in his small notebook.

“Let go then.” Emile said softly.

“I-i dont wanna get up.” Patton mumbled softly

“Will it be ok if I used my magic?” I asked. The way Patton had reacted just moments before made me not want to use my powers without him knowing or all that.

“Y-ya. y-you know y-you can use y-you magic, r-right?” Patton asked softly. I nodded a bit

“Ya but you panicked when one of the shadows touched you on accident.” I say.

“O-oh.. s-sorry. I-i d-dint n-notice i-it wasn't c-cold-when i-it did.” Patton said softly.

“What now?” Emile asked a bit.

“Explanation in a second. Lets go.” I say before Having the shadows surround us and teleport us to the living room. I didn't get the landing right though. We appeared mid air by the stairs. I landed on the floor having patton in my arms and Emile landed on the stairs. We Didn't have to fall to far so ya.

“WHat they heck?” I hear remy ask,

“Oh hey…. Surprise rem! Im a shadowling.” I say.

“What happened?” Janus asked. 

“Something that is actually going to be a part of this conviction we are about to have.” I say. I did notice everyone was now down here so it was perfect timing.

“What now?” Roman asked.

“Patton had a panic attack.” Emile said now standing up. I helped patton up as he kept clinging onto me.

“Over what?” Thomas asked worried.

“We dont exactly know but I think its was something that happened during…. THAT time.” I said. 

“What time?” Remy asked.

“ Was it something that happened about 4 day ago?” Emile asked.

“Y-yes.” Patton said softly. 

“What happened?” Remy asked. Patton looked at me with the expression that told me that he wanted them to know But couldn’t tell them himself.

“Umm. Remus, Thomas. Can you two help me and Patton with something in the kitchen? Roman, Logan, Janus….. Explain please.” I say. Everyone but Roman, Janus, and Emile was confused.

“Ok?” Thomas asked before him and Remus headed into the kitchen with me. Far enough that we could hear only if They were talking at normal volume. We could also watch and be watched in the kitchen.

“What are we doing here?”

“Well first off. Lets make cupcakes. Emile’s room smelt like them and now I want some.” I say. I see Patton let go and quickly grab the ingredients.

“Ok then…. You sure you want Remus to help? No offence.” Thomas asked.

“Yes. I need him to make sure Patton doesn’t hear them for now.” I say while Patton was Distracted with getting the baking powered from behind stuff.

“Why?” Remus asked.

“Because. Whatever the shithead did to Patton, Made Patton have A panic attack over a small question about that time period.” I said before saying that we won't talk about it for now before helping patton. After a bit we already had 3 batches almost done with another about to go into the oven…. Ya don't ask. I looked at the living room and saw Emile looking over here a bit as Remy had the worried look while still talking to Janus, Logan and Roman. We soon get the cupcakes done and take them out and bring a couple to the others as we come back.

“So that's what happened?” Remy asked once we got back. We nodded. Patton was still close to me. I had noticed it. He liked to stay by me most of the time.

“So… about the…. Stuff.” Emile asked.

“I figured one of the things is that time period.” I said.

“A-and being in dark rooms.” Patton said very softly. I think I was the only one who heard it.

“What about the lighting up the room which helped him?” Emile asked. It hit me right then.

“Patton?” I asked. He looked at me a bit.

“Are you… Scared to be in a dark room without me?” I asked. The times were in a dark room he had immediately cling to me. The only time he didn’t was when he was asleep.

“Y-you’re l-like your s-shadows…” Patton said softly. Of course. He did say that my shadows were Warm and felt like safety unlike the duche’s shadows that felt cold and mean and even painful.

“So, unless Virgil is in the room or Patton is asleep…. Don't have him be in a dark room?” Roman asked. 

“Basically.” Emile said before writing it down.

“ What the hell did that douche do to patton?” Remy mumbled under his breath a bit. I heard it but I don't think Patton did. I was closer then Patton to Remy and I was being super protective of Patent right now. I knew it and I'm not going to lie about it.

“We also shouldn’t mention shit about……. Mean people.” Janus said. I knew what he was talking about.

“The thing from earlier today… right?” Logan asked to which Janus nodded a bit. I soon felt something and was about to turn my attention when.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?” Remus asked.

“Remus!” Roman says. I rolled my eyes and Noticed that… Patton was not by me.

“PATTON!?” I asked Alarmed. Everyone turned their attention over here.

“Where did he go?!” Janus asked.

“Search! Now!” Emile declared. I nodded and went upstairs with Janus, Thomas and Logan. Emile and Remy searched the basement and Remus and Roman searched the Main level.

Thomas and Logan looked in the guest bedrooms first while me and Janus were looking in the White area first. After a minute I open Patton's door and see a bit of light from the bathroom area. I went and Softly knocked a bit

“Patton?” I asked.

“O-oh Virgil. I-i sorry. I-i wanted t-to wear m-my Onesie but I d-didn’t want to disrupt you all.” Patton says while the door opens a bit. 

“It's ok. Just please tell at least one person. Disappearing like that can panic all of us.” I say as I walk in and sit by Patton on the ground.

“Sorry.” patton says softly. I hug him a bit. I soon heard a sigh from Janus who then came and sat by us. Patton pulled Janus into the hug and smiled.

“Special.” Patton said softly. Me and Janus looked at each other for a moment. Before Patton spoke softly.

“We’re Special Unittiens. This household is also special.” Patton said softly, starting to doze off into sleep again. We knew he meant the good special. Special in different ways. Then again he thought all people were special. I soon get up and Janus Picks Patton up a bit again

“Do you think it's normal for him to be like this? Like off and on sleep?” He asked.

“Elisabeth said so. She said that for the next few days, Patton will be off and on with sleeping and he would be extremely Clingy. Saying something to the point that a Corruption had hurt him before anyone that wasn't corrupted could?” I said. Janus nodded a bit.

“Well then, I will go find everyone else. You stay here with him.” Janus said. I nodded before following him to Patton's bed. I sat on the bed And Janus laid Patton on me before leaving to find the others. I looked at Patton and saw him in a peaceful slumber. I then held him close and my shadows surround us a bit

Janus’s P.o.v:

I left the room and went into the hallway where I saw Thomas at the top of the stairs. I then noticed Logan in the middle of the stairs and the Talking/Yelling.

“He is around here somewhere and he IS fine.” I hear a calm female say. Wait. Nightlara?

“How can we trust you!? WE Don't even know you! For all we know, You could be lying!”

“Remy! Please!”

“No! WE DON'T KNOW THEM!”

“Actually, Remy, Emile, We  _ DON'T _ Know them. They  _ DIDN'T _ Help us save Patton.” I said having tped down the stairs seeing that the three girls were here.

“.....Oh. Sorry.” Remy said to the girls.

“It's ok.” Gaurdia said.

“Are we sure about that?” Elisabeth mumbled before being jabbed in the side by Nightlara.

“Yes, it's ok. I'm assuming that Virgil is with Patton?” Nightlara asked, looking at me a bit.

“Yes. Turns out he didn’t want to bother us and he wanted to change into his onesie.” I said. A sigh of relief was heard.

“ How is he?” Gaurdia asked.

“Well. It seems he is doing fine even though he has already had about 2 panic attacks today.” Logan said.

“Wait two? I only know of one.” Emile said.

“He had one this morning. Before you all were awake. Around 3 am.” I said.

“What caused each one?” Nightlara asked.

“Well the first one today was caused because we were watching… A show that um…. Included separation stuff.” I said. I had forgotten the name soooo ya.

“Oh did it have a song that went like this?” Gaurdia asked and looked at Nightlara who signed a bit before singing a bit

“ Someday, Someday, We’re gonna be someday.” She sang softly. I nodded a bit.

“Oh that's Zombies. It's actually our Favorite. Along with Patton’s favorite. Except for that one part. Patton, John, Hosuh, and sometimes even Elisabeth and Nightlara Over think it or… ya.” Gaurdia says.

“Hey! Not our fault! Shadows were AND sometimes still are treated unfairly by others.” Elisabeth said in a defensive tone. 

“I do admit that we do over react to it though.” Nightlara says.

“Ok? Well the last time was with Emile. We found out Patton doesn’t like to be in a dark room without Virgil.” I said.

“Is… Is he clinging onto virgil?” Gaurdia asked. I looked at her a bit and nodded.

“What about you?” 

“Well…. He did kinda hold onto me a bit once or twice but I wouldn’t call it clinging onto me.”

“Actually, I noticed that. He’s uneasy whenever He is away from either Virgil or Janus… More so Virgil but ya.” Roman said.

“Why is that?” Logan asked

“Well. I told Virgil yesterday that this is normal for a unttien who has been Harmed by a Corrupted. We don't exactly know why or anything like that. We thought that it was because of how the first three we knew about were emotional…. But…. Something happened to Gaurdia who isn’t as emotional as Patton, and me and well….” Elisabeth starts off.

“They were clingy for about a week to their lovers. Usually if A unittien Has a lover, they will cling onto them. If not, They cling onto Other Unittiens that they are close to, A Family member or Just a really close friend. Or 8.” Nightlara says

“ So Patton is clinging onto Virgil because He’s a unittien?” Remus asked.

“Not exactly. Patton is clinging onto Virgil MORE then anyone else here because 1 Virgil was the first one to comfort him and get him away from Greyson. 2. Is Because in the back of patton’s mind, He has an instinct to Make sure Virgil is ok since he had been doing that for some time now as you know.” Elisabeth said.

“Patton is also special in the since of he doesn’t usually cling like Hosuh and John do. Patton Clings onto Something usually that has comfort or Someone that He would die over and over again to Protect from any harm. But dont think he wouldn’t die for you all…. He fucking would AND not to alarm any of you, Almost has.” Nightlara says.

“Hosuh and John?” I asked all of a sudden. They have been mentioned twice now.

“Hosuh and John are Unittiens like Patton. They are actually close friends. All three of them are also Secret Agent Spies…. We got permission to say that much of their jobs. But not only that. But They are all also Royal in some way. Patton’s Parents are the rulers of the three locations, Hosuh’s Parents… More like mom are the rulers of Angles, Demons, and Fallen angles along with Angons. And John… Well He and His sister are the Fire siblings.” Nightlara says.

“The Fire Siblings. Two Siblings that was Born from King Nightfire’s Younger Sister KindFire. The Youngest was Born a girl and was about a year or two years old when Their Parents left into the big battle.” Logan said.

“So John is the older brother?” Roman Thomas asked.

“No. Jonna was the youngest sibling. He became trans and Now He is John.” Nightlara said.

“Oh.”

“Anyways. John is a full blooded fire unittien that is also a M.P.S” Gaurdia says.

“An M.P.S is A Multi Persona Soul.” Logan said with a nod from the girls.

“Hosuh is also an M.P.S but he is also a Halveblood like Virgil. And then Patton is a Hybrid.” Nightlara finishes.

“Wow. we are learning sooo much in less then 5 days.” Roman said.

“Indeed you are. Also Hi Patton, Virgil.” Elisabeth said.

“Hi” Patton said from where he was On the top of the stairs.

“What did we just come into?” Virgil asked.

“Lessons on Unittiens and How they cling…. Then it turned to talking about Hosuh and John.” Gaurdia said

“You mean the curly chestnut Brown haired male that had talked with Levin and Hosuh the other day John?” Virgil asked. That was right. He was left with a couple of people while training the other day.

“Nightlara’s cousin and Levin’s Soon to be cousin in law… Yep.” Gaurdia said. Patton gasped a bit 

“WHEN!? WHY DIDNT I HEAR ABOUT THIS!?” Patton asked bouncing a bit.

“It happened a few days before you were taken. In Levin’s Dimension tho. We were going to tell you until we heard you got kidnapped from gaurdia here freaking out because of that burst of Magic then all of a suddenly its gone.” Nightlara said. We just watched the whole scene play out from there.

Something feels off though. Was Virgil's Eyes always A Magenta color? Was Patton's Always a dark blue Color?


	10. Another Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to summerize this one.

Greyson’s p.o.v: 

They made a mistake to not go after me. I watched and waited. I figure that I could take both Patton and Virgil since Patton refuses to actually be alone now. So I waited. I had gotten a partner in crime which was a fellow friend who was just human. No, they were actually a dragon witch I met in the lady Irene world. She also had two People that could basically become other people with the person’s memories. After Janus left we waited for a moment before D.W. knocked out Virgil with her magic, making the shadows go away and we switched them with the copycats.

“You remembered to copy their arua?” I asked in a whisper. D.W nodded her head a bit carrying the shadowling. We traveled in the shadows. Running until we got to a cave in the forest nearby. We soon get into the secret base I had in there and we tie the two up. I first made sure Patton’s crystal was still on which it surprisingly was. D.W Put a shadow crystal on Virgil's Wrist and had enchanted it so it would only cancel out Virgil’s powers. That is why I was so willing for her help. After we got them tied up to the chairs we had them one tightly and on opposite sides of the room and gagged, She left me to do whatever. She did give me something to call her back again if I needed her help. I just sat there watching them most of the time. Virgil was the one who woke up first. He tried to yell at me once he saw me. Anger in his eyes. Those purple eyes… Wait did the fake virgil have those eyes? I think he did.

“Oh, Look at you. So damn pissed at me but yet you can’t do shit. You're tied up and gagged. And, as long as you have that enchanted crystal on your wrist, You can’t use your magic.” I said, smirking. He stopped and tried to get a look at his wrists a bit. I laughed at that before looking at Patton a bit. He was starting to wake up a bit now. Virgil made some noise a bit to get Patton’s attention, but I just walked over to him. I had Changed back to my old appearance before taking them.

“Oh Patton~ Guess what” I said sweetly. Patton looked at me and His Baby blue/ Cyan eyes widened before he started to panic and he tried to get away from me. Which failed completely. I smirked going towards him some more and making him look at me.

“Do you remember what I told you that first time? That If you spilled, You would get more. And You wouldn’t see anyone else for a long while?” I asked. My grin widening more as I saw Patton close his eyes in fear and was sobbing. I could tell he was terrified of me and that made me feel more powerful.

“Oh don’t worry. One Of your friends, Virgil, Is here with you. So you won't be so alone.” I said letting go of Patton's face. He opened his eyes again looking at virgil. I laughed a bit moving again. I had moved in between them.

“Now. Question is. Who should I start on first?” I asked. I knew who And I knew both options were going to break Patton one way or another. I had grabbed a knife smirking. I looked at Patton to see his terrified face. I slowly started to walk to Virgil who just glared at me. After a minute Patton started to struggle and protest for me to stop and not hurt Virgil. Ignore him and stop in front of Virgil who kept glaring at me. I laughed a bit before slowly starting to make a cut on Virgil’s upper arm. I also made sure that I had a special powder since I couldn’t just give him a shadow wound. He was another shadow so ya. He tried to get away a bit and keep from showing too much pain to keep Patton calm. After a while I stopped and slipped the powder on the wounds which caused Virgil to flinch from the sting. I then go over to Patton again seeing him sobbing again from fear and not liking how he couldn’t do anything to help his friend.

“Aww~ Look at you. So much fear.” I say cupping his face with one hand. The other still had the knife. A small whimper comes from Patton now as he tries not to break down in more tears. He was also shaking a bunch which told me that he would just be frozen in fear if I did untie him. I smirks and let one of my own shadow quickly tilt the chair making patton freak out which was kinda fun. I Then bring the knife near his face ignoring the noise that Virgil was making. I make the knife slightly cut patton’s cheek that barely had freckles.

“I’ll see you two again in a bit,” I say, putting patton’s chair back on the ground on all four legs before turning and leaving. I made sure to close and lock the door.

Thomas’s p.o.v:

We sat and talked to the girls for a bit. I noticed how Gaurdia, Nightlara and Janus was really off. Like unsettled. Nightlara had hid it the most though. Aftera few hours, Patton and Virgil went back upstairs to patton’s room. We finished the topic we were on about 10 minutes later when.

“That isn’t Patton and Virgil.” Janus said.

“What do you mean?” Remy asked.

“Janus is Right. They almost have the same Arua and looks as Patton and Virgil but their eyes are different and the aura doesn’t match.” Nightlara said.

“If they arn’t the real Patton and Virgil, Where are they?” I asked.

“I dont know. But I have a feeling Hosuh’s Guardians will.” Gaurdia says

“Guardians? Like parents?” Emile asked.

“Nope. Like spirit Guardians. They are both wolves. Light and Shadow.” Elisabeth said. We all nodded and got up and left. Nightlara had left last. The bright light was seen from Patton's room so I assumed that she quickly dealt with the imposters. We all Then headed to the nearby forest. After a while of walking We made it to the edge of the forest. A huge white wolf was pacing back and forth at the edge of the forest.

“Light, Hon? Whats up?” Nightlara asked running to the wolf. The wolf whined and howled anf barked a bit. Nightlara continued to talk with the creature for a minute.

“So Shadow went into the forest saying he saw a couple of Figures?” Nightlara asked just as we got close enough to them. The wolf nodded a bit before another black wolf appeared from the forest.

“Shadow, What up?” Elisabeth asked. The wolf talked as well. With Barks and Howls that was more deeper than the white wolf. 

“What is he saying?” Roman asked.

  
  


“He can feel a presence that isn’t welcome in the forest from the figures but He can’t find it now. He also saw two people passed out. Although he couldn’t identify them.” Nightlara says. So maybe it wasn’t Virgil and Patton.

‘Bark!’ We look at the white wolf. I noticed Nightlara was frozen

“Who?”

‘Bark bark Bark Bark bark’

“Well…. I think we now know where Patton and Virgil are….” Nightlara says. Well shoot. I think? I mean we don’t have to be searching the ocean or the other worlds. We now know the square mile of where they are. They are just lost in a forest that could take days to search through. Even with police and camping.

“Are we sure?” Remus asked.

“Light and Shadow did meet Virgil and Patton is best friends with Hosuh. And They are Hosuh’s Guardians.” Elisabeth said.

“Light is one to remember Arua’s. Shadow isn’t so ya.” Gaurdia said.

“Who would do this though…” Logan asked. It came to my head

“Did we even get Greyson?” I asked. Everyone’s eyes widen a bit

“No… We didn’t.”

3rd person p.o.v:

It was getting dark and they decided to head back to get rest and Grab supplies.

Virgil was in pain but didnt show it. As he watched Patton from across the room in his Panicked state. Patton han’t moved after curling up the best he could after Greyson left. Small hiccups now were heard from the gagged Hybrid. Virgil on the other hand was doing a trick he had learned from his dad about getting out of rope. He Knew the door was locked and he now had a crystal that he couldn’t just take off along with patton so they couldn’t leave the room but one thing he did know was that Holding Patton close was the best he could do for now. The blood on his arms were dried by now and It hurt more to see Patton’s state. Virgil saw how patton reacted to the man and he could tell that Patton was absolutely terrified of that man. After A while, Virgil managed to get out of the rope. He untied his Anckles and took off the gag before going to patton.

“Pat, hey, hey. Look at me please,” Virgil said. Patton looked at Virgil in surprised before breaking down again.

“Im going to untie you. Ok?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded signalling that he understood. Virgil quickly untied Patton and took out his gag. Patton clinged onto Virgil softly crying. The terror still there as his body shook and he cried. The two were now in a corner away from the door. Virgil holding Patton closed while rumbling circles one the smaller males back and Patton just mumbling apologies.

“Shhhh. It's ok pat. Its not your fault…. None of this is your fault.” Virgil had said holding Pat close, making sure to not hurt him. He wanted Patton not to hurt. He looked at the smaller male as he noticed how Patton was just hiccuping again. He was also half awake but obviously too scared to sleep. Too terrified that Greyson would come back and separate them. Leave patton with broken Bones, and bruised Ribs. Virgil was hurting physically, but Emotionally he was breaking. Patton was Terrified and He couldn’t do much to get them out or help Patton feel safe now. All he could do was just hold him close and let Patton know that he was ok and that he was there with him. It was the best for now as the room stayed brightly lit. Keeping them both awake.


	11. Another rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another rescue from everyone for pat.

Logan’s P.o.V: 

I couldn’t sleep. I know Patton and Virgil was together but I just couldn’t. We knew it was Greyson again. The person who so willingly hurt Patton. The exact person that Took Patton and tried taking over a unittien kingdom.

“Logan? What are you doing up still?” Remy asked as he saw me on the couch on my computer. I was looking at a Map of the forest and Seeing if there were any cabins and/or caves He could be keeping them in.

“Can't sleep.” I say a bit.

“Worried?” I nodded a bit. 

“I'm sure They are fine. They have each other.” Remy says. I shook my head a bit.

“I’ve been taking Unittien classes in the evenings lately since this college term had started. I know that Unittiens kinda like Patton, Not the Hybrid type but the emotional type, Can easily be overwhelmed if something like this happens. Where they were trying to heal and something comes around and pushes them back. And we both know how Patton can get if overwhelmed normally.” I state. When Patton was overwhelmed normally, Which really didnt happen often, it was bad. From what I learned in class, Unittiens which something happens that overwhelm them more is at least twice as bad as normal. Patton is Emotional and is really connected to his emotions even when he is trying to make everyone happy.

“Ok so he would be overwhelmed more easily. Isn’t virgil there with him?” Remy asked.

“Even so, Patton will be overwhelmed at least twice as much if we are lucky. Most likely then not. It would be about 5 to 7 times as much more severe.” I say. Remy froze from where he was on the back of the couch I was on.

“And virgil could have a panic attack seeing Patton like that….” He said softly. That didn’t hit me until he said it. Virgil had Came a long way with his Anxiety. When we first met him, He had at least one panick attack every 2 to 4 days. Before that he had one everyday. We don’t really know why though. Not even he did. But after a while the panic attacks died down. He still gets one every 2 week to every month and they weren’t so bad. But in the situation they most likely could be. Virgil may or may not go into a panic attack which could lead to him unable to protect him and Patton from Greyson. Never a good thing.

“Yes. Indeed.” I said softly. Before I noticed the Pictures people took of the forest, there was a few different caves. I soon opened a tab that was for A few cam’s I had that could move around. I kept them on top of the roof and they were actually really quiet and all that. I sent about 7 out since there were 6 different caves I could see. The 7th was to look around for something suspicious. We watched them Move to the forest. I kept an eye mostly on the seventh one as the others reached their respected area and looked in the caves. The seventh then moved towards a way more hidden cave. One that was really off any path in the forest. 

“Can we hear anything that goes on?” Remy asked all of a sudden. I nodded and turned on the sound for Camera 7. The cave was already about a day’s walk in the forest. Including finding it. Maybe if We get the coordinates, The girls can teleport us there? They can’t just teleport to a place if they don't know where it is. But I don't know if they could teleport like that or if they needed to be in a place first.

“What’s that?” Remy asked before pointing to something odd on the screen. I made the camera get closer to the oddity. I then noticed a small sound barely Audible. It was small cries. I move the cam closer to the odd thing. The thing was a secret door that was barely opened. The camera manages to get in and the Place looked like a mini house. I looked at remy who was wide eyed before I went back and moved the camera around. I mostly listened to the soft cries that we could barely hear. It wasn’t because the volume was low. The crying was on the other end of the house like thing Down some stairs and Behind a door. A door I couldn’t fit the camera into so I hide the camera grabbing the coordinates

“Do you think?”

“There is a huge chance that they are… But we wi-” I started having set the computer down. I was interrupted by screams. Not just any screams.  **_Patton’s_ ** screams and begs. Me and Remy quickly look back and I see the door was opened now. After a second We see a male dragging Patton who was struggling a lot and in tears terrified. The male growled and threw Patton against the hard wall. It looked like he was also trying to keep something at bay in the room…. Or maybe someone. 

“SHIT!” Remy yelled and quickly went to wake everyone up. It was around 7 now so ya. I quickly called the girls. The male had thrown Patton against the wall hard. We both saw the blood on the back of his head now. Patton held a hand where here was bleeding. 

“Whats up logan?” Nightlara asked as she picked up the phone.

“Please say you can teleport to a coordinated place!” I said panicked. Patton was hurt and now being hurt more. I had turned off the Volume knowing that I wouldn’t take much of that and neither would any of the others.

“What? I mean, Yes I can and so can Aria. Why?” Nightlara askd. It sounded like she was getting up. I looked away from what the man was doing now. I would have to make sure None of Patton’s bones are broken now or that his arm is out of socket.

“We found them. I have coordinates and we need to get there as fast as possible.” I say putting on my shoes as everyone else finishes getting down the stairs doing the same thing. We all slept in our clothes and had a weapon nearby we could use just in case.

“Oh. Ok. Be there is a second.” Nightlara said before hanging up. I stared some toast for us to eat before heading back to grab the paper with the coordinates. Thats when I noticed it they were gone. I made my camera move around again before I noticed another door down a small hallway that was opened slightly now. I did see blood as well. Thomas must have tooken over the toast because I soon hear toast being put again. Just as the last of the toast finished, there was a nock on the door. Me and Thomas grabbed ours which was the last ones while the girls came in. There was a fourth one this time. 

“Ok so this is Gaurdia’s Girlfriend, Aria. She is helping to teleport us there.” Elisabeth said. We nodded and I handed Nightlara the paper before finishing my toast. She and Aria looked at the paper before nodding and doing what they could. We were soon just outside the cave. 

“Good enough I guess.” remy said before following me and the others as I led them to the secret opening. The door was opened all the way this time. We all quietly went side and sneaked around. Soon we hear the basement door open and we hear a grumble from someone walking out. We were all hidden so ya. Once he reached far away from the door Nightlara quickly attacked him with Aria and Gaurdia putting a type of black crystal on one of his wrists. They nodded at us and we went downstairs again. Roman opened the door that used to have Patton in it before we saw what had happened.

Virgil’s p.o.v: 

It was quiet now. Too quiet. Patton was falling asleep a bit and I was also almost asleep when Greyson Had came in and basically held me back as he pulled Patton away. All I could think of now was if Patton was ok or not. The screams were haunting me. The way Patton begged and struggled. I soon hear the door open and I looked up from the corner I was in. I soon see Roman and Remus come in.

“Virgil! Are you ok?” Roman asked. I nodded

“ _ IM  _ Fine. Where is Patton? Did you find him? Do you know if He is ok?” I asked panicking for Patton.

“Logan says he had a very good Idea where Patton is.” Remus said.

“ROMAN! REMUS! EMILE! VIRGIL! THOMAS! COME HERE! NOW!” Logan yelled from where he was. We looked at each other before I dashed to where Logan was. My heart was going to break at the sight I got when I got there. Janus, Remy and Logan was around Patton who was barely awake. Curled up and shaking. I went over quickly but carefully.

“Patton. Look at me please.” I say softly gently touching him a bit then slowly pulling up to be in my arms. I know the others had arrived but I didnt care. My one and only goal was to calm Patton down. 

“I-im s-so-sorry.” Patton sobbed quietly, still shaking. I rubbed circles on his back and told soft words a bit. A few minutes passed and Patton was finally calmed. I then noticed we were back home?

“Are you sure this wont happen again?” I hear Thomas asked.

“Not with this new spell. Although with Grey now contained. There is a very small chance someone would go after Patton, but still. Also here. These should help you get the gems off Patton and Virgil. Once they are off. Have Roman send them to us. He had Fire magic so they can’t affect him. Dont worry. We got him trained with sending us stuff. Plus if they break, The oh well. Dont really care since they wont hurt anyone and if they break they cant do stuff unless they are put together by a guardian.”Nightlara explained. I carefully picked Up Patton who kept clinging onto me tightly. His left hand’s grip was noticeably lighter then the right. I sat on the couch with patton and Logan came over with Thomas still talking with the girls. Remus can over with a key and Unlocked the collar around Patton’s neck Before moving to the one around my wrists.

“Patton. I'm going to make sure nothing is broken, ok? If it hurts, tell us on a scale from 1 to 10.” Logan said softly.

“ If you want, you can also squeeze my arm for the pain. I promise it won’t hurt me.” I say softly. Patton nodded a bit and held onto My arm with his Right hand. Logan gently took his left hand and gently pushed on different parts of his arm. He got closer to the middle of the arm and I noticed Patton’s grip tighten a bit. Logan then barely pushed on the middle of the lower arm and Patton squeezed my arm tightly and yelped soft.

“t-Ten!” Patton yelped out. Logan quickly pulled away.

“Well. I was really hoping that this wasn’t going to be the case but… I think it is. I’ll give you a second before continuing. I will continue straight to the upper arm. After that arm I’ll move onto the other arm then to the legs. Ok?” Logan asked. He seemed to know that Patton needed to be told what was going on. Then again, he was Terrified still, even if he was calm, and a small thing could set him off. 

“O-ok.” Patton said softly. A moment later Logan tells Patton that he is going back to the upper arm now before continuing. He soon gets to the shoulder and Pat’s grip on my arm tightens a lot.

“e-eig-NINE!” Patton yelps out. Im pretty sure it was actually a ten with how patton yelped.

“Ok…. well it isn't broken lucky right there…. But umm…” Logan said trailing off. I know what he was about to say. Patton’s arm was dislocated from the shoulder. Logan could get it back in place but Patton was going to be crying again. I hug Patton a bit and nod to Logan.

“Ok. this is going to hurt. Do you want me to count to three?” Logan asked. Knowing Logan and Patton, Logan wasn’t really going to count to three with Pat. Its much more easier when You dont see it coming. Patton nodded a bit.

“Ok. on three. Ready, One!” Logan said gently doing it and relocated the arm on one. Patton yelped and cried, hugging his arm close, almost hyperventilating. If he was hyperventilating already then having counted to three would have been much worse. I held him close in a gentle hug. I dont know how hurt Patton was now but I wasn’t going to easily let Patton go now. Not with how he was reacting to every little touch that wasn’t explained or that he didn’t know where it came from. I soon see Janus coming by Logan with the first aid kit we usually used one Remus or Roman since they loved to actually go on ‘adventures’ that usually ended with them being really injured. They have a high pain tolerance too so ya.

“Ok. Patton. Janus and Virgil is going to start treating your wounds while I continue to look for broken bones and all that. Roman and Remus went with Emile to the bakery to get some sweets and all that. Remy is in the kitchen with Thomas cooking some food for us so we aren’t eating just sweets.” Logan said. He wanted to let both Patton and me know where everyone is but mostly Patton. Patton nodded a bit staying close to me but sitting up and carefully moving so Logan can look at his other arm while Janus could Work on his head and I could work In the broken arm. I didn't realise it but Janus had also gotten supplies for a cast just in case. I started to clean the wound While Janus Gently worked on the back of Patton’s head. It was bad, to say the least. I'm surprised that Patton didn’t pass out from it.

“Ok. your right arm isn’t broken. It just need to be treated for the injuries. Im now going to start on your right leg. Ok?” Logan asked. Patton wimper softly but mumbled an ok soon after. About 30 minutes later we where done bandaging Patton up and Janus and Logan then went to me. They tried to get Patton and Me separated enough so it would be easier. But I needed to protect Patton and I make sure he was safe as he healed. Food was soon done just as Roman, Remus, and Emile came back with a bunch of sweets. Roman and Remus then helped bandage me up which wasn’t much left before we ate. Patton stayed close to me, curled up.

“Lets watch this!” Roman said as he came across a Playlist. Patton had been watching this one channel for a while now and Logan had recently been introduced by some of his classmates about a week ago. It was called U.L. and it many different Unittien things. Unittien facts, Unittien History, and more. The Playlist was of music. The Playlist was actually called The dark Light’s Animated songs + live Performances.

“Why that one Roman?” Janus asked as we started it.

“The Dark Lights have amazing voices and they are wonderful. I love to sing along to them and and watch the animations. Not only that but I havn’t seen any live shows at all so I dont know what their human forms look like.” Roman said.

“What forms of theirs do you know?” 

“Well I had seen them animated versions of their Wolf form, Griffin form, and their lion form. I think there is a couple that had their Pony form animated too.” Roman said before the Video started. The animation was flawless and the voices were actually pretty good. There was indeed different creatures in this one. The song was we were born from this. Roman had said that the group had some of their own songs, but they also sang other songs. With the artist’s permission or credit to said artist if the artist wasn’t with us.

“ Wow. these people are good. Wonder how many animators they have for this.” Remy said.

“ there is one animator.. Sometimes there is 2 or three but there is one main animator.” Patton said soft. We all looked at him in surprise.

“How do you know that?” Roman asked.

“Because Hosuh is the animator.” Patton said softly. Just watching the video calmly. I do admit it was kinda calming even if it was a song that was upbeat ish.

“Hosuh. As In the one the wolf Guardians are to?” Emile asked. Patton nodded a bit. I remembered Hosuh.

“If hosuh is the main animator…. Does that mean he knows the group personally?” Roman asked kinda exited. Patton smiled softly a bit.

“When you put it that way. Then yes. But we also now some of them now…. Especially the main females.” Patton said. Roman looked at him before Janus turned the video to one of the live shows. It was actually up close and we sat and watched. Indeed, we did know them. It was Nightlara and the others. They used their magic like it was nothing. Elisabeth’s shadows appeared and disappeared on stage and they were almost flawless in their dancing. I noticed they would mess up now and then and smile brightly going back to the show. Once in a while just dancing to their heart’s content.

“Wow… They are sooooo amazing!” Roman said with stars in his eyes. Patton Curled up closer to me before finally closing his eyes to sleep. He needed it. I closed my eyes as well making sure that Patton was definitely in my arms and he wouldn’t be able to sneak away without me knowing. I was honestly terrified that he would end up disappearing on us or something else would happen to him. He has been through a lot already. I didn’t want him to go through anymore. I am Keeping him close and protected for now.

Roman’s p.o.v: 

We were now on the 5th video enjoying the music and the dancing or the animation. I soon look at Patton and Virgil a bit and smile softly. Patton was curled up like a little cat to Virgil and Virgil was hugging him gently and protectively as they both were asleep. I pull out my phone and Take a picture of the two and I create a Chatroom of everyone BUT Virgil and Patton. I then Sent them the picture. We had a chat room for everyone, One for just the household, Then One that didn’t include Remus, One that didn’t include Janus and so on so forth. We actually Had on that didn’t include Thomas and Patton where we would talk about stuff those two… shouldn’t see, and then another one that didn't have Patton was one where we Talk about Him, Janus and Logan being the moms of the group. And now we had one that didn’t include Patton and Virgil. We all know that there is at least one chat room that doesn’t include us.

GayPrincy added Berry, Snake, GreenTwin, Coffee, Picani, and GayStar to the chat

GayPrincy: *Incert picture of Patton a virgil*

GayPrincy: SOOOOOOO CUTE!

Berry: Why?

GayPrincy changed Chat name to Pat and Virge chat

GayPrincy: I dont wanna wake them up UwU

GayStar: That does make sense, I guess. Plus they are adorable like that.

GreenTwin: UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWU

Snake: Remus, Why?

GreenTwin: Because.

I Smile as we all started to Chat. I kept an eye on Virgil and Patton as they slept and we all moved from the T.V. onto our phones. Then I had a thought. Did pat bring his phone with him the other day? When we went to the bar? Whatever Happened to it?


	12. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy reveals that his cousin dated a Hybrid and knows that for a hybrid. It shouldn't have taken this long for them to find out about Patton. And definatly not in the way they did.

Remy’s p.o.v:

Patton is such a sweetheart. Even when Logan explained to us while Virgil and Patton were asleep, I couldn’t understand who or why anyone would want to hurt Patton this bad. The bandage on his cheek and Around his head clear as day and the Other bandages and the casts marking each of the different spots that held pain to Heart.

“Why does it have to be pat?” I hear remus ask. A sad tone to the voice. Remus was usually the one to try and lighten a situation if Pat and roman couldn’t. Then Thomas was next in line for the try to brighten the mood surprisingly. 

“The ways they choose their targets or whatever is unknown. We . . . We dont know why.” Logan said. Looking at the two sleeping forms on the couch. So peacefully asleep like they weren’t just harmed after being taken from right under our noses. I could tell that we all that the same mutual agreement. Patton MUST be safe along with virgil. They can’t be left alone. Even together. They can’t. I looked at Emile who was now just studying how the two were sleeping. Patton just curled up to a fellow Unittien that he was close to. It seemed as though it was what really was going on was that Emile was just watching them sleep.

“Remus. What time is it?” I hear a small soft voice say. We look over to Pat and Virgil and see pat was barely awake. Remus was closest to them and had kinda touched Patton. Pat’s eyes were still closed tho. But you could tell when Pat was awake. When he was truly asleep, he looked relaxed unless he was having a Nightmare. When he was awake, His cheeks would be their natural pink tinted color and his freckles would look normal. When he was asleep hid freckles seemed to glow just a bit. Like they were magic. Pat had Always avoided the questions about that or he would just tell us that maybe we were seeing things or that it was probably a trick of the moon light or sunlight if he was doing a daytime nap. Everything now can be explained more. His trust issues, The Glowing freckles, The glowing eyes, How sometimes we can leave him home alone for an hour and he would have a bunch of sweets plus other dishes made on days he was stressed. How when someone was not feeling well or if they were stressed or anxious then he would know and help them get better faster. How Normally if he was extremely happy, Anyone is the same room as him would also be happy even if they weren’t. The fact that any crystal seemed to glow a bit near him or that Water sometimes would be attracted to him. It was his magic. As A hybrid, He cant completely keep his powers under control.

“It is now 2 in the afternoon.” Remus responded softly. Patton nodded a bit finally opening his Baby blue cyan eyes a bit. Its surprising. I know a lot about Unittiens and Hybrids. Mainly because my Cousin fell in love with a Hybrid Unittien. A Shadow and wind Human hybrid but still a hybrid. We had learned that hybrids can’t control their powers too much and even after years of training is quite hard to keep hidden. So it surprised me when I found out that Patton was a hybrid. Not only that but a hybrid of a royal bloodline. Usually royals are more powerful than normal Unittiens. There is however the rare occasion where a unttien, Much like Nisha Cloud of the Shadow kingdom, is more powerful than a royal and probably as powerful as at least two royals together. So why was Patton this much in tune with his Magic. Enough to Keep his magic more at bay and not be seen? I had asked the girls that yesterday but they also said that they don't know. They said that as a little kid, Patton had almost flooded his home at least 3 times a week until his parents found a teacher to help Patton with learning to control his magic. The teacher managed to get Patton through for 2 years until they had to leave saying that they couldn’t do more Because they were being hunted by cruptions. Patton then trained with the three of them. He was mostly focused on his Guardian magic at first with only a bit of Water Magic with Nightmare until She started to teach levin. She then Had Patton and Levin train together once they were on the same level with water magic. That was about 3 years ago. It was confusing me. But I still worried about Patton more than I was Curious about his magic. 

“What are you doing Patton?” Emile asked The smaller male.

“I need to use the restroom.” 

“Let me help you get there.” 

“I can do it by myself.”

“No. You have a broken leg. You can't do it by yourself.” Emile said softly but sternly. Patton sighed softly and nodded a bit before Letting Emile help him to the restroom. I could tell that Patton still wanted to do it himself but with all of us looking after him and Virgil obviously not wanting to let Patton get hurt. It would be nearly impossible for now. I looked back at Virgil and see him waking up.

“Wheres patton?” He asked tiredly.

“Went to the restroom Panic at the Everywhere. Don't worry.” Roman responded. Virgil nodded a bit and looked at what we were watching now. Logan had found out about Unittien Unsolved mysteries and we decided to watch them. See if we can try solving some of these mysteries. I do admit that they were pretty good Mysteries. A while later Patton and Emile come back and Pat goes back to Virgil who was watching this new one.

“So, Apparently, All of the Kingdom’s Kings and/or Queens had disappeared the DAY OF Princess Moon’s Coronation?” Thomas asked.

“That's what it Sounds like.”

“Even with the new magic and the Tech we have at Home Land, We can’t find it out. All though recently Nigytlara learned that There was a magic book for each kingdom found in the middle of the nearby wood. Right around where The great Battle occurred.” Patton said softly.

“Can some books be connected and separated with two certain spells?” Logan asked.

“Yep. The Unity spell and the Difference spell…. Why?” Patton said.

“Have they tried those spells on the books?” Remus asked, already knowing what Logan was saying.

“No. The spell was recently refound by Nightlara a few years ago after the Shadow Book went missing.” Patton said.

“Didn’t the Shadow kingdom leave their Spell book with the Great Shadow Wielder last?” Emile asked. Patton nodded.

“However Lady Cloud had Died in the attack and the book was never found in her home or the somehow still standing towner of her . . . Lab? Chamber? I don't know what she called it.” Patton said softly. It looked like he was trying to remember. Wait. We didn’t check to see if His memory was good still. His head was hit really hard.

“Lady Cloud?” Roman asked

“Lady cloud was the last Great Shadow Wielder. . .” I notice he mostly looked at Virgil while talking about lady Cloud… Wait. Virgil’s last name was Cloud, He was a shadowling that learns easily, and from what I know from him talking yesterday, His Mother was killed and Patton’s Parents where tasked with either Raising him or finding his father who had to move back to this world before the attack on the shadow kingdom.

“What was Lady cloud’s First name?” I asked knowing Patton that Cloud was her last name. Patton looked at me for a second then at Janus, then Roman, Logan, Thomas, Remus and Finally Emile and Virgil. All though it looked like Patton gave Janus a look that said something.

“I don't remember.” He said softly.

Janus’s P.o.v:

I said nothing. Patton just lied but he gave me that one look that told me not to say anything. That he either didn’t want to tell them for a good reason or that He couldn’t

“OK. Could she have by chance given it to her husband to keep safe or to give to her child?” Remy asked. Patton looked confused a bit but shook it off.

“I don't know. From what Nightlara, Gaurdia, And Elisabeth say, They don't think so. The book just disappeared. Its actually one of the newest mysteries of Unittiens.” Patton said.

“ is your ability to hide your magic really well also a mystery?” Remy asked all of a suddenly. Patton took a minute before smiling softly.

“It should be a mystery. Huh?” He said.

“How is that a mystery? I mean, I can do it along with Nightlara, Elisabeth, Gaurdia and all the other unittiens I’ve met.” Virgil said. Patton shook his head.

“Hybrid unittiens are a rare type of unittien. No one knows why some are Hybrids and why some aren’t Same with the Fallen angels and the Angons. They dont know why that happens. Thats all I know about Hybrid Unittiens so far.” Logan said. I start again.

“From what I know from my cousin who married a Hybrid Unittien. Hybrid Unittiens, Unlike Normal Unittiens or even MPS Unittiens, They have a hard time hiding their magic even after years of training. They don't have that good of control.” Remy said. He was telling the truth that that's what he knew.

“Wait really?” Thomas asked. Emile, Patton, and Remy nodded a bit.

“But patton has really good control of his magic.” Virgil said. The confusion in his voice was obvious. 

“Thats why I should be a mystery. No one knows exactly why im this in control of my magic. Heck! Even Nightara who has trained for year with all the different kinds of magic looses control once in a while. This was this one time about two months ago that Crupter had Given Levin a Shadow Bite and she was so mad that whenever He came around Levin. Even in sight, It would cloud up and Start storming.”Patton said.

“So wait. Thats why if stormed like twice a week for a month?” Remus asked. Patton nodded.

“Do you ever loose control like that?” I asked. Patton stopped and started thinking a lot.

“I… I dont think I have yet. Not by anger at least. Sadness, I had made the water float and turn into water creatures which Roman kinda saw a small water lizard but I managed to convince him that it was just a day dream. There was also One from Happyness where Crystal’s grew in my room. Then one from lonely ness. It was around Midnight in those apartments and I managed to convice Logan that is was a Dream because he saw Water and Crystal creatures. Fear of course was also one but never Anger…. All though I have foud out through a shared dream that I do have a form if that ever Happens. Like John and Hosuh, If I ever loose control with anger, I change forms. Even if its just a bit. John changes into a dragon, Hosuh basically becomes Husoh. I dont know about mine tho.” Patton said. 

“Really? Wow. Do you think you know what would make you that mad?” Roman asked. I could tell that he kinda wanted to see it. Patton shook his head

“Nope.” He said. I saw a snake in the corner of my vision. I know no one else saw it. It was how I could tell who was lying and who wasn’t. At first, I panicked at it. I didn’t know what it ment or anything. I Look at Patton again knowing he lied that he didn’t know what could cause him to be mad.

“Hey, Roman, Logan, Remy, Thomas, Remus, can you all go get Mcdonalds? Im kinda craving a Chocolate frappuccino.” I say all of suddenly.

“Are you sure?” I looked at remus

“Pat is in no condition to go, Virgil is obviously not going without Pat, Emile is best to stay here with me just in case.” I kinda knew that wasn’t just the reason. I wanted Emile here to also help me ask Patton about this. Thomas nodded and they got up. Roman was the first one ready to go along with Remus so they both took our orders. They soon left, Taking logan’s van and leaving.

“You didn’t just want A chocolate Frapichinno. Did you?” Emile asked.

“I mean i kinda do want one. But I also Know something and I have a feeling that it wouldn’t come out unless mostly everyone was gone…. Patton? What is the truth with making you mad? I could tell its something you knew of. If you dont want to share, Thats fine.” I say looking at Patton. Pat sighed softly. 

“I don know what makes me mad although it hasn’t happen… yet at least.” Patton said softly. Pausing before continuing.

“If anyone hurt you all. Wether that be kidnapping you for no exact reason or just putting you in the hospital. As long as im not panicking or whatever and someone hurts any of you, It could happen. Please dont tell the others tho.” Patton said. We all promised and then put on funny and cute animal compilations while we waited for food. Patton and virgil enjoyed the videos and Me and Emle had an eye conversation. Virgil had also kinda joined in the silent conversation and we all agreed that Pat would be safe and would never need to use that form for what we could help by. I could tell Patton also had many thoughts running through his head tho. So that could also be a bit difficult. 

“We are back!” I Hear Roman dramatically yell out. I noticed Patton tense up before relaxing quickly.

“Welcome back guys!” Pat said softly but excitedly. The funny and cute Animal compilation did wonders with Patton’s mood. They all come over and Roman handed Pat his food, Remy handed his own boyfriend his, Thomas Handed Virgil’s his and Remus handed mine to me. We all sat down and ate the food and drank to drinks while watching disney by roman’s request. We continued to watch disney for the rest of the night and fell asleep in the living room. Patton was peacefully asleep. Next thing i know. I open my eyes now in a new place. And a small kid runs past us. 

“Are we? In the past?”

“Oh no. we are. But not.”


	13. Shared dreams and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Patton’s p.o.v: 

I watched as mom held a small child close with me. Just as we watched as the guard walked into battle. Dad had to stay behind with some of the other guards along with those who could fight. The smallest child was now about a year old here. Their hair is darker then before. Their purple eyes watched them leave with curiosity. Both kids knew not to go though. 

"Hopefully. Mark won't take the news about Nisha badly." Mom said softly as dad came up behind her.

"I'm sure he won't abandon the child Opal. Plus, if he does so. Little V will still have a loving family." Dad said.

"What is this?" I hear Roman ask. I watched the children play with each other now.

"Its the past. Those two little kids are me and pat." Virgil said. How did he know that? Possibly was told that or something.

"Wait what? That is so adorable. Younger pat obviously wasnt scared to show off his magic-" Thomas starts just as younger version of me soaked everyone in the area including himself.

"I didnt have good control over it." I said softly. Thats what just happened. I summoned water without wanting to or knowing.” I said. We all laughed and mom picked me up while dad pick little Virgil up. 

Then the scene changed. One that made my blood run cold. An all too familiar house that had no Parents for that week. I feel Virgil quickly go towards me and pull me in a hug so i don't see anything that happens. But each event still plays out. The beating, the words, the scars, and everything. Virgil was trying to keep me calm as the scene played out. He even had headphones on my head and played music so I hopefully couldn't hear it. That was a good thing tho. I couldn't hear that much and what I could hear was just the echoing screams of my younger self. When I did hear the screams I tensed up and the words he said echoed for a moment before being consumed by the music. The scene played out for as long as it did in real time. 2 hours. That's how long it was. Virgil had been the first to break his eyes away not being able to deal with watching in horror. I know because I could tell. My magic was super aware of their feelings and their movements. Disgust, Anger, Horror, sadness, Empathy, and all that. The Disgust and anger was more or less aimed at the one who was being abusive, Harmful and all that. Everything else was… well ya.

After Virgil looked away was Janus, then Emile who just went to look at me now. Empathy and sadness overcome his horror at the situation that was playing. Roman and Logan were the next ones then Remy soon after and Remus just watched in shock and horror. Funny that he had horror in this. He usually spouted out any facts that he learned that weren't very pleasant. I think it was because of the exact context of this. After those two agonizing hours, the scene changed again. It was in a living room. Mostly black and grey with some a few colors. The colors were mostly Purple but there were also some Rainbows. A typical design of a shadow family home. 

“Dad? What ever happened to mom?” I hear a voice say. We all look and see that it was Virgil. He was about 16 years old. I looked at the calendar on the wall. It was actually about a month before Virgil’s 17th Birthday. About a year before we bumped into each other.

“ Virgil… What brought this up? I mean I don't exactly know, but you never asked about her.” Virgil dad asked. He was lying obviously but it was to protect Virgil. Does Virgil know what happened yet.

“Well. some of the kids were talking about their moms and how caring they were…. NOT THAT YOU AINT CARING! You are plenty caring for a dad that is raising a child on his own.” The younger Version of Virgil said.

“Well. All I know is that your mother passed away when you were younger. I dont know how or why. I just know that she had sadly passed away.” 

“So mom didn't leave us?”

“No. We loved each other very much and we Love you with all our hearts. I know that she is still here with us even if we can’t see her anymore.” The father said. It was kinda sad hear this about life but, hey. At least he wasn’t completely alone in not having a mother while growning up. Remy’s mother had died while giving birth and his father never seemed to want to date for years after until Remy was about 17 almost 18. 

“Why dont you find another girl then?” Virgil asked.

“Because I would feel like i'm trying to replace her if I do. I know I'm not replacing your mother but it still would feel like it. You do understand that? Right?” Mr. Cloud asked Virgil. Virgil nodded a bit and Smiled.

“Even if mom aint here, I know she loved me and that you love me and her. That is resuring honestly.” Virgil said. Im happy that he wasnt upset at his father for not telling him that sooner but at least they were still happy together.

“My mother Died in the shadow attack. I dont know what her name was but I know she died and asked pat’s parents to take care of me.” Virgil said softly.

“How did you know that?” I asked. Virgil smiled as the scene changed again. We looked and we both froze. The same scene of a field outside a village just before a forest. We saw some people running out of the forest. The shadow kingdom’s head guard, Blight, Soon comes out holding onto a small Elisabeth Shadow. She was sobbing which broke my heart. The fact that she now rarely actually cries and the fact that at a young age she lost Her family. Sure, Unlike Nightlara, She wasn’t forced with the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. Mainly because her kingdom was now small.

“Bella! MOM! DAD! WE-Were A-are t-they?” She kept repeating under her breath. The other Shadows were confused, Hurt, angered and/or sad .

“Sir Alis! W-what Happened?” we hear a female ask, Princess Kindfire. We turn and see a couple more people. Queen natura who was pregnant with frisk and the eldest twins of her’s, Nightlara and Daylara, Along with her husband, Nightfire. Then there was his younger sister who was the one that spoke, Kindfire and her newly wed husband, Johnathan. Then there was My parents with me. lady Opal Hearting, Sir Winter Haze Haerting and their son, Patton Hearting.

“We were attacked. Princess Elisabeth is the only one of the royal family that made it out lady Opal.” Blight said setting down Elisabeth.

“What about Nisha and her child?” Mom asked as I appeared wearing a cat onesie.

“I…. I don't know.”

“Wait, who's that?” Kindfire asked, pointing to the trees. Everyone turned to look at the forest where Lady Nisha had come out of the forest holding Virgil. The shadows from the Forest were trying to help her with her request of her magic. She was really injured.

“NISHA! OMG ARE YOU OK!?” mom yelled out running towards Nisha. Me and Dad followed mom a bit. Nisha Shook her head a bit 

“PLease Opal. I want you to take my son. Keep him safe. Look for his father. Just P-Please, even if…. Please, If y-you H-have t-to. R-rise H-him as Y-your o-own. W-with L-little Pat. I just want my little shadowling safe. Maybe… Maybe Your Little Patton and My little Virgil Can be the best o-of friends t-that look o-out for e-each other. A havleblood and a Hybrid.” Nisha says before coughing after handing Virgil over to mom.

“Nisha. Please. If we do… What do we tell him? W-we. W-we cant… NISHA CLOUD! WE WILL HEAL YOU! We can. Y-you can raise you l-little boy t-to be a y-you version of h-himself.” mom says tears running down her face.

“No. Opal Hearting and Winter haze Hearting. You can help raise little Patton Hearting AND Virgil Cloud. I know you can.” Nisha said before coughing more and smiling before dying. Shadows cover her body as she passed out and they disappeared leaving nothing but the poor souls watching that encounter. And us of course.

“ Pat… Do you remember this?” Thomas asked. I dont know if the goddesses wanted them to know now or not. I stayed silent. Just staring at what the scene was. We were now in a land that Nightlara loved so much. Mainly it was because it was the land of the dead. At least that what I call it. No one was there though. There We heard the sea and a weird sound. Me and Virgil then woke up.

“What the-?” Virgil asked quietly as he looked around. We were in the living room again but it was only Me and Virgil. I looked at the others that where still asleep and I noticed discomfort or worry or anger. I Think I was kinda happy that whatever was going on in the shared dream area, He want there to witness it. But then again- What was it that they were seeing? I hope it wasnt anything too bad or traumatizing. That thought made me shiver a bit and I curled up to Virgil a bit. He was nice and warm. Warmth by positive touch is nic- Wait- Am I magic touch starved? That cant be right. I havent been away from touch and I never had used a lot of magic to the point it drains me making me touch starved when I am being touched.

“ Patton? Are you ok?” Virgil asked. I shrugged a bit.

“Im just confused-” I said. Most Gaurdians get magic touch starved mainly because their magic is centered around feelings. Hybrids can also get touch starved even if they dont have Gaurdian blood in them or use Gaurdian magic. That being said, Hybrids that have Gaurdian in them get servere touch starvation and can happen fast as well. 

“What are you confused about?”

“A lot-” I say softly As I get a glance of outside. It was turning Night time. I snuggle close to Virgil and Janus who had sat down Next to Virgil. My kiddo and- Someone that I really really really like to be around. It not because He had a bit of my blood, No, It was because he was himself even with the scales. Even with the unusual magic he had Even with everything-


End file.
